Belle
by Sannyaahhh
Summary: I believe true love happens when you fall in love the second time. With all the memories from the first. With hurt. With hope.
1. Before You Begin

**Since this is a twilight fan fiction I thought I'd clear some of the fog from somethings.**

 **So here we go:**

1\. Caius was never mated to Athenodora. It was a wedding, she was his wife, yes, but they were not mates.

2\. Athenodora & Sulphia were let out of the high tower by Aro and Caius thirty years before "Twilight" and where Athenodora chose freedom, meaning she gave Caius a divorce of sorts and left , Sulphia chose to stay.

3\. Didyme was never killed by Aro, that was some foul rumor spread by the more bitter population of the vampires against Aro.

In fact, Didyme was killed by another female vampire, Elizabeth, who also had a heart for Marcus.

4\. I will try not to portray Edward in a very negative light, if that may happen however, pardon me.

5\. This is not your typical CaiusxBella fanfiction, somethings might not be cookie cutter but that is how I imagine the love sort of love to be, if that sort of love does exist, still, anyway :)

6\. This is the most important, This book is only a fanfiction, I do not hold claim to any of the old characters, everything belongs to the lovely Ms. MEYER

 **(I hope and wish it is!)**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this tale!**

 **-J**

 **P.S. Despite the sordidness in Caius' hairstyle, our Caius is more inclined towards the "fashionable" styles in this book.**


	2. C H A P T E R 1

I suppose it was my fault. Edward leaving me.

After all, I had given him enough for him to hurt me this way.

They told me that I was only hurting so badly because I gave him that much power to.

They were true.

I did.

I let the Cullens hurt me.

I suppose it was only acceptable that I be left as I was.

In the woods, alone. No sense of direction, in the cold.

After all, I had handed him my heart in a platter. And let him stand on a high pedestal while I worshiped him.

It was only natural that he let the platter fall to the floor when he left.

It was only natural it shatter.

Bringing the cup to my lips I took a sip of the numbingly hot coffee as I leaned back into the rocking chair.

The same one Edward used to sit on.

A sigh left me as I continued to rock back and forth. It was not self loathing I was feeling, but a sense of calm.

A finality.

That somehow this was the end of the hurting period.

That somehow I had come to an agreement with this.

I suppose Edward was right. I was a sieve.

But the disgruntling feeling here was that I was okay being the sieve. That quality... Had served me well.

I was not over what had happened. I suppose I would never be. I would never be able to hand my heart to someone just like that.

Yes, I was afraid of love.

But I wasn't afraid to admit it.

The day outside lightened as the morning sun rose higher in the skies. I had woken up earlier than I had expected today. I suppose it was because of the lack of nightmares that had graced my subconscious mind every other night. Waking up early. Had become a habit.

"Bells!?" Charlie's loud confused call floated across the room as I continued to sip on the tea.

I watched him hustle in through the door. Wearing a confused expression that well matched his tone.

"I'm fine dad." I murmured back.

There wasn't need for more. He understood.

A small smile made a debut on his face as he walked closer.

I watched as he lent down and placed a small kiss on my head. A rarity to witness from the constant aloof, withdrawn Charlie but I was glad he was being this comforting.

I realized I needed it.

"Bells-Honey-I know that you've been upset about Jake-"

"No dad. It's clear he doesn't want to be friends anymore. I don't want to run around after him. I don't think I can do that anymore" I mumbled out loud. But my words were a soft slur, I'm sure.

"So you're quitting? Don't you want to be over him? Be happy?"

I stopped in my steps and turned to face a father who clearly looked concerned. I sighed and felt my shoulders slump slightly.

"No dad. I'm quitting _because_ I want to be happy. It's... my survival instinct."

Charlie looked at me for a minute before finally nodding as he heaved out an exhausted huff of breath and reached out to put his hand on my hair lovingly. I smiled into the small action of comfort.

It was evident that Charlie didn't know how to show his warm side to anyone anymore. But I suppose that's that what made even the smallest of his efforts all the more meaningful. At least my father tried.

"Alright kiddo, downstairs in twenty okay? I'm making pancakes and coffee." Charlie mumbled as he pat my head for a second before turning and walking out of the bedroom.

I closed my eyes and let the first form of tear fall from eyes and slip down my cheeks. The first tear I had slipped after _he_ left. After _he_ had abandoned me. After _he_ had torn me. Whole.

Him.

Edward.

I breathed in a breath of fresh air as I continued to sit in bed, eyes closed and calm. And as I felt the tears flow and leak down my chin, I felt the last bits of Edward dropping to its doom with it.

"The day is losing its touch"

My ears piqued at the random exclamation that came from behind me and I snapped my head towards the speaker as she lamely dropped herself beside me on the table I was currently occupying outside.

Angela.

My heart warmed as I smiled at Angela.

At least _she_ hadn't given up on me.

"Hey" I mumbled in greeting, pretty sure she could see my happiness by the smile etched on my face if not for my lack of greetings.

Angela smiled back as she continued, "It started out as a sunny day, but look... We're back to our dull boring Forks again"

A short laugh left my lips as I tilted my head up and gazed at the darkening skies. Another strong gust of wind swept against my face and I turned to Angela with a grin.

"Bet Ben's losing his head over this, I know he loves the sun as much as he loves his techs" I mumbled back, a small chuckle escaping my lips just as Angela broke down into a chuckle herself.

She leaned in closer and put her arm around my shoulder, giving me a side hug. "It's good to have you back Bella. I missed you."

My heart cracked as I realized the number of people I had hurt while I had hurt, myself.

I hugged her back.

"I missed you too Ange"

"What do we have here?"

Both Angela and I snapped out head up just as soon as the astounded exclamation sounded from before us.

My posture relaxed when I saw Ben smiling down at us. Bowing down he swept into a seat beside me and put his arms around my shoulder too, joining Angela and I in the embrace.

"It's good to have you back Swan"

Another spontaneous chuckle released itself from both Angela and my lips as we all say there arms around each other.

I looked on at the busy students in the yard, each secretly fighting their own secret battle.

I smiled into the embrace of my friends.

"It's good to be back"

A content sigh left my lips as I rounded around my homes' street, slow showers were already beginning to fall and the airy breeze that came naturally in Forks made itself known again as I pulled into my drive way.

School had been better than it has been for ages today. Although Jessica had been less than willing in inviting me into the crowd again, Mike had been jumping before I had even said 'Hey'.

I scoffed at that.

Mike and Jessica really should just get together. Though both didn't know it yet, both were very similar if not entirely incompatible.

Dropping out Jessica and Lauren, everyone else seemed to be quite warm to me moving out of my less than inconsolable state and into the world of living again.

Yes, the day had been a good one.

My eyes on my bags I quickly gripped them and pulling them closer opened my truck's door, got out.

Only then did my eyes land on the black Audi parked just on the street, in front of my house.

I stilled.

 _Carlisle's car._

My heart hammered in my chest as I stood frozen looking at the car. Was Edward back? Why wasn't the car his Volvo then? What if it wasn't Edward? What if it was?

I suppose it seemed like a whole minute or two while I stood there contemplating on how I was feeling.

I eyed my truck with a speculative eye and even thought for a second about just jumping back in and just running away. But then thought against it.

What if it is Edward? I asked myself under my breath, and when no traces of love came skimming back at me, only hurt and emptiness, I made up my mind and rushed towards the front door with a confident mind.

"Hello?" I called out its as I closed the door behind me and moved further into the house.

For a second I twanged of embarrassment as the tiny swivel of excitement at seeing one of the Cullens in my stomach, died.

And then I almost flew backwards into the door, a loud yelp ripping out of my throat.

"Oh Bella! You're alive! You-how are you alive!?"

I frowned as I groaned on the floor, crushed under the tiny but heavy weight, moving my hand I hugged a very energetic Alice back as much as I could with the sharp pain ringing in the back of my neck.

"It's good to see you again too Alice" I drawled out sarcastically when she finally decided to get up and extend her arm towards me.

I grabbed onto it and was immediately pulled to my feet.

"I'm serious Bella! I saw you jump off the cliff! I didn't see you get out! I-we thought you were dead!"

I froze. And stilled in my feet only halfway in my steps to the sofa.

"Why are you here, Alice?" I spoke up, and immediately Alice's eyes snapped to mine. Her wide eyes panicked and desperate. She quickly looked back down.

My breath hitched in my throat as I felt the dread in me expand into a massive pit.

Alice sighed and my heartbeat sped.  
"Bella-"

"-Before you give me some stupid excuse, please be honest Alice. It's been months! You could have just called!"

I stopped as I looked up and my gaze met Alice's again. "Why are you here, Alice?"

Alice looked at me for a second before she looked back down with a desperate sigh. "It's Edward... He's gone to sacrifice... his existence"

The silence that followed Alice's exclamation and explanation stretched out to what felt like a whole ten minutes. I ran my mind over everything she had so desperately blurted out, almost desperate not to lose her brother.

Edward was in Voltura. The land of the Vampire Kings... The Volturi.

Edward was in Voltura to sacrifice himself.

Edward was suicidal with guilt. Edward. My...-I sighed as I shook my head, he wasn't mine anymore-...

Edward.

"I'll go. To save him"

"What?!"

I looked up to see a hopeful looking Alice looking at me with wide eyes. I nodded, my mind made. "I'll go save him, with you. I'll go"

"Oh thank you! Thank you Bella! I'll book our flights!" Alice croaked as she rushed forward and hugged me.

It was in that moment that I knew, if vampires could cry, Alice Cullen would be bawling right now.

 _Charlie..._

A slow whimper left my lips at the thought of hurting father just so shortly after mending things with him.

I slipped out my phone from my pocket and eyed it softly.

I couldn't go save Edward without letting Charlie know. Charlie would be so worried.

Without another thought I found myself typing his digits and putting the cellphone against my ear.

I didn't know what excuse I was going to give, but I knew I had to let him know... I just had to.

"Bella?"

I closed my eyes as I held my cellphone closer.

"Dad"

"Uhoh kiddo, what's wrong?" Charlie immediately responded, sounding alert.

I bit my lip to hold down the crack in my voice, he knew me too well, "How'd you know something was wrong

"You don't call me dad till something is wrong Bella."

I almost laughed at how true that was.

Almost.

Instead I flinched when I felt my heart constrict. I had to tell him.

"I need to take a small outing dad... I need to get away."

I heard tight lipped as Charlie's steady breathing stopped for a second before he almost violently yelled back a loud "NO!"

"I have to dad... For a couple of days, I need a new atmosphere, I need to... Get away... Or I'll suffocate Charlie... Everywhere I go... I see him." I shut my eyes tighter as I replied, chocking because until this morning, I knew how true it was.

Charlie visibly sighed on the other side of the line, staying silent for a few dead minutes before he spoke again. "Where are you going Kiddo?"

I opened my eyes and turned towards Alice, the hurt and guilt in her face did nothing but disturb me a little.

"Italy"

Dead silence.

"I'm not even going to get to say goodbye, am I?"

I chocked up as I felt a tear slip down my cheeks. I looked down at my lap, letting the tears fall to their death.

"I love you dad"

Charlie sighed and I heard him loudly moving his cellphone a little. A little muffled sniffle sounded through the phone and I broke down even more.

"I love you too Kiddo"

"Hey... Are you done?" Alice asked softly as she walked into the kitchen, my small duffle bag in her hand.

I placed the freshly cooked pot roast and mashed potatoes in the fridge and then stuck the quick note to my dad on the door of the fridge.

Leaving here I knew there would be a chance I would not return. The least I could do before I left was cook Charlie a good meal.

I turned towards Alice and nodded softly before turning towards the note for the last time, I rushed out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"Now I am" I mumbled as I locked the door shut and turned to follow Alice towards her car.

Settling into the front passenger seat I couldn't help but feel anxious about the unknown I was rushing headfirst into.

I knew it wasn't entirely acceptable of humans to know of Vampire existence. I only hoped the Kings would spare me because they would miraculously be in the mood.

A scoff left my lips as soon as the idea popped up.

Yep, I was going to die soon.


	3. C H A P T E R 2

Rushing through a crowd of people under the blazing hot sun of Voltura seemed like a good idea all through out the plane ride, but right now, while I was at it, seemed like a death trap.

Another shoulder bumped into mine and this time I didn't even turn around to say sorry. I simply ran.

Edward had changed his course. He had been refused death by Aro, the face of the Volturi.

Now... He was just going to reveal himself to the very crowd I was running amongst.

A bell tower rung loud and clear and I turned left directing myself towards it, he was close by, I knew it.

I barely registered the large fountain as I jumped into it as I tried to cross over to the other side, the all red dressed crowd were beginning to stare now. I just ran faster.

It was then, I saw him.

My feet quickened as I jumped over the fountain and onto the pavement as I ran towards Edward.

He looked dead. Dead with guilt as he removed his shirt in a pace that seemed depressed, to me.

The panic in my heart increased as I saw him making his way forward, from the shadows and into the sunlight. I ran harder.

"Edward!"

He didn't turn. I cursed myself loudly as I reached out, in vain, hoping to push him as soon as I reached him. I was close now.

Edward stepped out in the sun just as I reached him, my arms went around his neck and I hit him flush in the chest as I collided with him, sending him joisting back into the shadows.

His arms automatically slipped around my waist.

"Edward! I'm alive! That was so foolish!"

"Heaven?" Edward mumbled dreamily and I almost sobbed into his chest.

The little piece of my heart that still cared for him, that still pinned for him ached with the hurt of having him in my arms again, safe, ached with the thought of how he was going to kill himself because he thought I was dead.

The other part, reminded me of how he had left. Of all the hurtful things he had said, and said with so much conviction. Of how he had left me in the forest, alone, lost. In the rain.

"It will be like I never existed"

I sighed in helplessness as I pushed back and took Edwards face in my palms, making him look at me. "Edward! It's me! I'm alive!"

His glazed eyes lifted up in a far away motion, it locked into mine. "Tanya?"

I stilled.

Then pat his shoulders as I pushed him father into the shadows and turned around to leave. My heard chilled up and I hardened my self.

It was clear now of why Edward had left. I barely let a tear slip down my cheeks at the depression of it all. The last bits of hope seeped out and I chuckled dryly.

"Sorry Edward, it's me Bella. Don't kill yourself, I'm sure Tanya wants you too"

Edwards glazed eyes darkened considerably as he straightened out of his haze.

"Bella?" He looked at me furrowed eyes.

I waved my hands in dismissal as I turned away from him. "Don't worry, I'm leaving. Best of luck with... Tanya."

"I'm afraid no one is leaving"

A swift shadow blocked my path and I gasped as his cold hand slid around my arm. I looked up and met blood red eyes.

My heart beat quickened as I felt my impending doom near. I had rushed all the way here to save a man who didn't even want to want me anymore, and now I was going to die because I couldn't hurt the Cullen's like they had hurt me when they had left.

Edward was at my side instantly,

"Surely no crime has been committed, the girl can go." He hissed as he watched the grip the tall dark haired man had on my arm.

The tall man growled in warning as another cloaked person, this time a blonde girl, opened the door and made way for us to step in.

I could feel as Edward gave in as soon as she arrived. Suddenly I realised just how dangerous this young girl could actually be to even scare Edward. I felt death approach faster.

"The Kings would like to see the girl and Cullen, the seer too when she gets here"

I almost instantly hoped that Alice wouldn't be able to get out of the police filtered traffic jam.

"Move along then" the blonde girl sneered as she stepped into the dark hallway, despite myself I relaxed as wEdwards arm wrapped around me.

"We are not running, let Bella go Demetri"

The vampire in question chuckled as his hand slipped away and he moved a step backwards.

"For deceiving her into thinking you loved her, you really do care for the food don't you, Mind Reader"

I flinched at his words and felt as Edwards arms tightened around mine, but he remained quiet.

I almost wanted to push him away. Almost wanted to yell at him for all the hurt he had caused. But I didn't, this was not the time. I didn't think I'd ever get the time anymore.

The dark hallways we passed seemed only dark by nature, as they remained illuminated brilliantly with the golden glow that only come from wall torches.

If I weren't to die in this castle I would have actually be excited to be visiting such a castle of archaic standards. Well only partially archaic standards.

A very morden looking hallway came into view as we stepped out of an elevator and turned to the left.

The blonde girl stopped and we all stopped behind her. She turned and our eyes met. I couldn't look away.

"The masters will see you now"

"Edward! Bella!"

Of Course, I thought as I turned to face Alice, Alice would come just before death started. Alice could not just run away and save herself.

My sarcastic thoughts had me almost eye rolling at the helplessness of the situation.

The large regal looking doors opened and I almost flinched at the pain Edwards tightening grip was now beginning to give me as we walked in.

"Aah! Edward! I see you found a very different way to give yourself what you wanted!"

I couldn't look up to face the person with the comical tone. Definitely Aro my mind chuckled darkly at me.

"Although this is not the girl you wanted to die for, is it?"

I froze. My heart constricted in my chest and I thought once again about how foolish I had been to just jump on a plane to fly a hundred miles just to save someone who was dying for another.

Aro continued, "But aah! Young Isabella... always the purest of hearts, pure enough to even run forth to save such a man, a man who decieved you, kept you as a.. What do they say... Rebound?" He stepped forward and despite Edwards growling, skilfully pulled me away from Edwards hold.

I stood watching the stone floor, I couldn't face this man. He frightened me.

His hand found mine and we stood there, hand in hand for a second or two. I thought I heard Alice whimper at the contact Aro and I made, Edward however stood silent. I suppose the guilt really was catching up to him.

Good.

I almost fell back when Aro suddenly let out a hysterical burst of laugh, his hand leaving mine.

But as soon as he left he was back, holding me by my hand.

His hand found my chin and I whimpered in fright. This was the part where he killed me. I just knew it.

Instead, he tilted it upwards and my scared gaze found his blood red jovial ones. I stared.

"Sweet Bella, so innocent, you didn't deserve this, did you?" He mumbled underneath his breath, almost as if only so that his words stood for our ears to hear. But I knew... Everyone in the large room had heard. Aro turned towards Edward sharply.

"It seems like I can't read Miss Isabella"

Edward stilled as he straightened his stance. Immediately two cloaked vampires were beside him.

"I can't read her too"

"Jane, if you please?" Aloud deep curious voice spoke up and I looked up in its direction, my mind almost stopped when I realised about the two other kings that were present there.

"Marcus, brother, what a splendid idea!" Aro chuckled as he turned towards me again, with a curious eye.

My eyes however stayed on the tall brooding king who had first suggested this. His head titled and his gaze met mine. I almost stopped as it glazed over and he straightened in his throne, his head now turned towards the other king.

"This might hurt a lot" I heard the young blonde vampire drawl out confidently from somewhere beside me, but my gaze was already turning towards where the other king, Marcus was looking at.

The first thing my eyes caught was an arrogant jaw, then a pair of lips thinned up in anger, I continued to lift gaze and next his aristocratic nose came into view, two hallows making their way on both of his cheeks, like the models those famous male Model agencies liked to showcase. His eyes came next and that's when everything stopped. His blazing livid bright red eyes that were currently on something beside me.

I turned to see what he was looking at and a very angry Jane let out a almost butchering growl.

"Marvellous!" Aro exclaimed, but I turned towards the other king, Caius.

This time. His gaze was on me. And when I turned to look at him, or eyes met and every single thing in the throne room stopped.

I noticed his bright red eyes glazed over and darkened, never leaving my eyes as his hands gripped and ungripped his throne.

I watched in confusion as he turned towards King Marcus and snarled at him.

"Kill the human!" He growled out loud as he looked back at me and swept forward almost in an elegant turn and I stood rooted to the ground.

Edward and Alice's cry seemed like a distant mellow as I stood frozen watching my death approach. A little part of me felt like it was being betrayed, but the other part of me accepted it, my time had come.

One second he was on his throat and the other he was before me, nose to nose. His blood red eyes stared into my browns and I could almost taste the blood on his lips as he leaned in further, brushing his nose against mine.

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't die, human?!" He snarled and I almost pulled back at the ferocity in it, as if knowing I would his arms slipped around my waist and pulled me flush against his hard chest.

Everything around us as quiet and if I weren't so scared to look anywhere else but this angry young kings eyes I would have seen just how curious and terrified everyone in the room was.

Caius growled and I fidgeted in his arms, his fingers loosened around me but his hand tightened all the same.

Brown eyes peering into dark reds, I spoke the first thing that came into my head.

"Because I don't want to."

Caius' eyes widened in surprise and he moved back as I stood there weak limbed at what had just occurred.

Aro let out his annoyingly hilarious laugh and Caius turned back towards me. Aro's laugh died midway.

"The girl stays."

I felt my heart sink in my chest, Caius's bright red eyes pierced into mine, as if challenging me to speak otherwise.

I didn't. But I couldn't stop the tears that slipped down my cheeks.

I would never be able to see my father again.

"It has been decided! Isabella stays! Let the mind reader and seer go." Aro exclaimed happily as he rounded towards Caius and I.

"No! Bella!" Alice screamed from behind me and I turned around just in time to see her breaking away from the guards' hold.

I couldn't help it. I ran towards her, towards the last stagnant piece of my previous life as I brought her in for a hug. We clutched to each other as I sobbed and Alice kept repeating a series of sorrys.

"Bella"

Alice and I both stilled. My gaze looked up and at Edward just as Alice shot her brother a deadly glare. His eyes remained on mine.

I sighed as I broke my hug with Alice and reached over to hug Edward, it felt like a goodbye, maybe because it was, a goodbye to him, my life, his memories,... My feelings.

His arms had just slipped around my waist when I was pulled backwards into a hard chest, strong arms holding me back as a low growl left my holders chest. I looked up and my eyes widened at a glaring Caius.

"Take the Cullens away before I change my mind! Brother-" he turned towards an amused looking Aro as he manoeuvred me with him, his arms still steady around my waist. "-give the human a proper room"

Looking down at his arms around my waist I frowned at his touchiness. I then frowned harder because somehow I didn't mind.

"Jane please show Isabella to her room" Aro sang in a jovial voice as he moved to seat himself in his throne.

As if sensing my eyes on him Caius broke away and moved back to his throne too. His gaze now on the stone wall to the further left.

I sighed as I turned my eyes down and moved towards awaiting Jane.

"Oh and Isabella?"

I stopped just a step away from the door.

"Contrary to how my brother wishes to perish you, you are not a prisoner. Your belongings will be delivered to you by latest tonight."

I nodded silently, still looking down at my feet before continuing my pace towards the door.

"Oh and Isabella?"

I stopped again. My whole essence now alert, King Aro was toying with me. I didn't think I appreciated it.

"Your cellphone will be with your belongings as well."

"But brot-"

"Caius, the girl has a life. We can not just steal her away out of the blue! Please don't be so crass in your hatred towards her kind." This time it was Marcus who spoke.

I wish he hadn't.

For each time a word left his lips an unknown part of me cracked under its weight.

Caius hated humans.

I was a human.

Caius hated me.

It was sick but I didn't know why the thought of Caius' dislike towards humans didn't settle quite well with me.

I shook it off.

Straightening my back again I reformed my expression as I looked up and forward, my freedom out of the room.

"Thank you" I acknowledged simply, I had to, they were being extremely kind for all the rumours I had heard about them. Not waiting for an answer I quickened my pace and at quite a speed, rushed out of the throne room just second afterwards.

"Would you grumble if I asked you how you were feeling?"

I found myself being slightly amused, quite despite myself too, considering the situation I was in.

But there was no escape, and I really didn't want to bother fighting right now. After everything that had transpired today. I was just so tired.

So I let the amused smile grow on my face as I turned towards the painfully walking Jane beside me, it was quite obvious it was killing her not to use her vampire speed and walk with me, at my pace instead.

"Maybe you should ask and see?" I sent a lopsided half smile her way as I tiredly dragged myself towards where ever it was my room lay at.

Jane looked at me with a rare grin and nodded. "How are you feeling?"

I stayed silent for a second before I sighed, finally letting my shoulders slump. "Ridiculous."

Jane turned towards me as we walked towards my new room but I kept on looking straight ahead. Maybe that way it would be easier to get it all off my chest.

"When I flew all the way here, from a different country I though that the boy I was about to save -the vampire I had truly loved-who had left me at the worst of stakes- had an inkling of love for me. But then I found out that I was a... a rebound. I flew all the way here, leaving my family, my friends, hoping I would go back... And now, I never will."

I sighed again as I looked away.

"So yes, I feel ridiculous and embarrassed and confused." I almost whispered just as we came to a stop. Jane visibly sighed beside me as she placed a cold hand on my shoulder while pushing the large decorative looking door open with the other.

"The Cullens are a stupid coven. The mind reader couldn't have been good enough for you anyway." Jane spoke out in a matter of fact manner.

Moving into the room I held my breath at the splendour of it all. The whole design of the room was themed black and white; and although I was neither a fan for such raw colours; the room was simply beautiful.

"I think you like it. Well then good!" Jane acknowledged and quickly moved towards the door.

She stopped as if to think of something before she turned uncertainly, "Also, Bella, you are not a prisoner here. Master Aro said so himself"

And then she was gone.


	4. C H A P T E R 3

Just hours earlier Jessica had awkwardly told me something I couldn't help pondering on now.

I remember her putting her hand around my shoulder and chuckling unconvincingly as she told me 'never grieve'. That 'grieving is weakness'.

Now thinking about it... I couldn't help but wonder.

Grieving is a weakness.

But then... so is cowardice.

The cowardice for grieving.

Sitting there looking at the marvellousness of the room, looking at myself in the large grand mirror I couldn't help but wonder who the coward was.

I for grieving, or Jessica for being afraid.

I sighed as I looked away from the mirror, my birds of a nest now out of sight. Jessica was the coward.

And so was Mike and everyone who thought likewise.

I was grieving. Grieving for my friends, my mom, dad, my old life... My new life. A life that had just seemed to have started beginning before Alice showed up.

Before I let my compassion drop first to the battlefield, and then backfire ... Leaving me here.

My eyes roamed around the room again before it settled down on my hands.

Leaving me here. Dead.

"Well not dead yet, are you?"

I stilled, my breath hitching in my throat as I whirled around and spotted the large dark haired vampire standing at the doorway. My large duffle bag lazily dangling from his hands.

I got out of bed in a second.

"King Marcus! Y-you shouldn't ha—"

"It's quite alright, it's done with." He gestured carelessly as he walked further into the room, the large black robe glistening perfectly in contrast to his dark red orbs.

Reaching my bedside he extended the duffle bag towards me. An unreadable expression on his face, "Here."

My eyes darted back and forth between the bag and the vampire now looming over the bed.

"T-thank you King Marcus," I mumbled finally, reaching forward and pulling the bag closer to me, until it was pressed against my chest.

The King in question remained standing at the foot of the bed, regarding me with a curious look, before he finally cleared his throat and responded. "If you let me call you Bella, I'll let you call me Marcus."

I blinked.

Then blinked again.

"Okay," the words spilled out of my mouth as if on reflex, the slight ray of hope shining through me seemed involuntary too.

I stilled again then looked at the Vampire King. "Does... does this have my phone and laptop?" I mumbled, wide eyed as I looked at the King expectantly.

He however looked towards the bag before looking back at me, but before he could answer I had already unzipped my bag and pulled out my black Macbook.

Flipping it open I quickly turned it on.

"I suppose that's what they call... the laptop?"

My fingers on the keyboard froze. I nearly contained myself from gaping at the vampire, by a thread.

"You've... you've never used this before?" I wondered out loud as I continued to go over the many videos on YouTube that I could show Marcus.

I knew somewhere deep down that this was stupid. I was in a castle filled with vampires. When I could turn out to be MacBloodBank for one of the thousands in this castle I could never tell... But somehow... Marcus gave me the same warm sense of haven that the Cullens once gave me.

And then the Cullen's left.

"I admit I have never found the need to teach myself of such technologies." Marcus replied, moving a step back, as if planning a graceful exit in his head in advance.

"You want to see funny videos on YouTube?"

What. an. idiot!

I cringed with embarrassment as the tall vampire stilled.

This. is. crazy.

"Well... If you insist" he murmured slowly before moving around the bed.

Slightly uncomfortable but strangely excited in showing the King something new I moved over a bit.

Hesitantly Marcus took seat at the edge of the bed.

"That was utterly ridiculous!" Marcus blurted out incredulously as he stared at the blank screen of the now finished video.

I on the other hand continued chuckling at the shocked king's face.

"Tell me about it," I chuckled, leaning against the headboard.

Marcus turned to me and I felt my eyes widen. There on his face was the first form of a smile... or maybe a grin.

Definitely a grin.

I grinned back.

"I hope you know I mean full disrespect when I say humans are loosing their sanity as the time goes by,"

I tilted my head to the side and studied Marcus for a second before he caught me.

I smiled.

"You should smile more often."

Marcus' smile decreased a notch, his eyes catching a whimsy look. He turned towards me again.

"Thank you... dear."

When Edward had told me about the Volturi, I suppose it has been I who had built up this very scary picture of them in my mind. Or maybe it had been the way in which Edward had explained their legacy, their tales, how he had described their personalities.

Sitting now, alone in the bedroom that had been given me, on my second night here, I couldn't help but question everything the Cullen's had told me.

Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were almost a lonely sort of event today, and yet the meals had been prepared, the effort had been made to keep me fed. And for that I was grateful.

It was obvious the Cullen's thoughts and views were partial, and sometimes, I let their partiality spread to me, too. Did I now have a partial view on things because of the Cullens?

It was almost always hot in Voltura, it was funny really. Just last year moving to Forks I had declared that I loved the hot and dry climate, and yet sitting here trying to settle in the heat I couldn't help but feel home sick for Forks.

Standing near the window, my eyes gazed over the the tiny dots of light down before me, spreading the scene like stars on the ground, and I sighed with relief as a chilly night breeze hit against my cheek.

A loud knock on the door jolted me out of my peaceful bubble and my eyes darted to my wrist watch as I checked the time.

12:32AM

I frowned, wondering who would be at the door at this hour, I cautiously made my way towards it. Each step towards the large wood making the thought of it finally being my time, stronger and stronger. The vampires had finally come to collect their food.

The knob turned under my grip and slowly I pulled the door open. Stilling at the sight of the man standing behind it instantly.

"You're not sleeping,"

I blinked, watching the stoic looking vampire standing tall, the black largeness of his cloak covering his shoulder as he stood before me, his now slightly short blond hair fashioned into an endurable hairstyle, the cloak pooling around his feet.

I shuddered under his sharp red gaze, desperately shifting on my feet nervously in front of him.

"I'm not sleepy,"

Looking quite indifferent King Caius swept into the room, slipping right past me as he did so, his cloak smacking against the cotton of my boxer shorts and tank top. I couldn't help but shiver with the sudden coldness that seemed to possess the room.

"Tomorrow my brother, Aro, will ask you whether you wish to complete your studies, in Forks—"

My heart sped with the hope of returning home, a smile forming on my lips as I silently blessed King Aro for allowing me to go back home. Although I knew it wasn't permanent, at least I could be with Charlie for a little longer. At least I could complete my education.

"—You will decline,"

My heart jolted in my chest. I blinked as I turned to face the young, angry King, not being able to help myself as I gritted my teeth with the ire beginning to boil in my veins.

Still, I managed to hold myself off as the vampire inspected my face for any expression, any sort of reaction. I thought I saw his eyes glint when he found none. I knew better than to challenge King Caius, out of all three kings, he was the most powerful, in the sense that he did not run from the monster in him, he was also the most unpredictable, the one most likely to kill me just because he wanted to.

"Well then, have a pleasant sleep, human." Caius announced loudly, his voice almost a sneer by he time he reached human. I breathed a breath of relief when just as quickly as he had swept in, he swept out, his cloak brushing against me one again.

The rest of the night seemed to stretch by quite lazily as I sat by the bed, unable to sleep. I didn't even notice when I finally fell asleep in that very position by the bed, on the rocking chair. It had come like a thief, quickly and with a light feet.

My last coherent thought being, maybe Edward wasn't so wrong about Caius after all.

The morning came like a long lost lover returning back home after years of being away. Startling and slightly strange and foreign by feel. The remnants of sleep still lingered as I found myself crawling towards the bathroom. It was definitely going to be a difficult morning.

Indeed I was right, sitting on my bed, a plate of scrambled eggs and toast on my lap, I almost cried for forcing so much patience just sitting there while Jane began slowly braiding another small portion of my hair, bringing both sides behind my head as she softly secured them in a loose hold together, the rest of my hair curling over my shoulders. I wasn't exactly a fan of braids.

"For a human you do have very beautiful hair, Isabella," Jane complimented as she walked to the dressing table and placed my brush there softly, I smiled a thanks at the girl and placed the half forgotten breakfast beside me on the bed.

"Why is King Aro calling me to the throne room?" I asked Jane, although I knew quite well why he was calling me. I had thought about the reason most of the night, unable to sleep peacefully.

"You shall find out when master Aro asks you now won't you?" Jane smiled softly, instantly ages vanished from her face and the innocent teenager shone through the ancient immortal soldier. Jane Volturi had a very beautiful smile.

Walking down the tall gothic hallways I almost sighed with relief as we finally reached our destination. The tall double door's immediately pulled open and I could only glance once to look as Jane followed behind, before looking back at all three of the Kings seated on their thrones.

My eyes sought King Marcus before anyone else, his warm smile making a small smile of my own light on my lips. Slowly I turned towards King Aro, noticing his hands outstretched as he stood from his seat and began walking towards me.

Immediately his hands found mine and I noticed a glint of wondrous delight in his eyes before he slowly left my hands and moved back.

"You are a remarkably fascinating girl, Isabella." Aro chuckled as he settled back into his throne.

I shifted on my feet awkwardly before managing back reply, "Er... thank you."

King Aro smiled at me pleasantly from this throne, and I almost thought I saw King Caius scoff from his.

"I'm sure you must be wondering why we have requested your presence so early in the morning, today. We have a proposition we thought we'd offer you, would you be interested in hearing it, Isabella?" Aro almost shone with the brightness in his being, and for a second I wondered how similar he and Alice seemed to be in personality. Both bright, bubbly, both cunning and dangerous. Deadly.

My eyes instantly turned towards Marcus', seeing him nod in a most soft manner I turned to Aro and nodded.

"Our proposition stands Isabella that you may be allowed to return back to Forks, to complete your high school education. You may also get a college education if you wish. After which you will return to Voltura. And remain here, indefinitely."

"By indefinitely... you mean—"

"Yes," Marcus cut in, his warm voice made to give me assurance. But my heart began thumping harder against my chest anyway, I didn't know if I wanted to be a vampire anymore. I was clearly not Edward's mate, Tanya was, but being his singer... would that make us bond? I really didn't want to risk it.

"Well, what do you say?" Are asked excitedly as he clutched to the arm rests of his throne.

Suddenly it felt like the whole throne room had gone silent, the Volturi guards almost as silent as they were never there, all three kings with eyes only on me.

I began weighing my options. It wasn't clear what would happen if I refused, but it was clear what would happen if I didn't, and the pain of not seeing Charlie, if I refused, haunted my already wounded heart. If I had to die, I wanted to make things right with my father. I wanted to be his daughter. Something I never really truly was after I had moved from Phoenix.

The sharp piercing glare coming from the direction of a certain blonde King began encroaching into my head and I almost winced when I remembered King Caius' order. It seemed like a battle. Bowing before Caius, or my heart's true wishes.

I took a slow breath in before releasing it with a shaky sigh, ignoring the almost furious blond King on Aro's side I looked straight at a waiting King Aro and nodded.

"I accept,"


	5. C H A P T E R 4

What was to be done when you saw the good and the bad together? What could be done when both disapproval and approval stared at you in the face. Standing there, in front of all the Kings, I stared at two completely different worlds.

It wasn't something I was not expecting. After all, the late night visit had been enough to let me know I would receive a backhand brunt from the blond King if I did anything but what he had so clearly instructed me to do.

Decline.

My eyes hardened as I watched the cobble stoned floor, I traced the hardened edges of the floor as I frowned at the sudden thought that bubbled in my mind.

Why didn't Caius want me going back to Forks? Was he this hateful towards humans? Did he really intend to punish me this way?

"Isabella?" The deep baritone brought me back from my pondering and my eyes snapped up, meeting King seated on the middle throne, his hand rested calmly on the arm rest of his throne.

My eyes took in the warmth in his blazing red eyes as I stood looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Are you sure, Isabella?"

The almost burning glare that the King only seated beside Aro was throwing me, I ignored as I nodded, feeling more confident this time around.

I wasn't sure what King Caius wanted, but I wasn't going to let him come between me and my dad. Charlie deserved more than me abandoning him all the time. I deserved more than giving up all the time. I needed to live my old life before I let go and began my new one as a vampire.

It was decided. I didn't care for King Caius' demand. I was going.

"Very well the—" Suddenly Aro stopped, his eyes widened as he looked down at the hand now gripping his. My eyes moved from the hand to the livid blond King it belonged to.

My eyes narrowed at the glare King Caius was handing his brother. Suddenly King Aro cleared his throat as he lightly pulled his hand out of Caius' grip, and stood up.

He cleared his throat again, his fingers automatically going to fix his black tie, and I fidgeted. "Ah—it seems that King Caius wants to have a moment with you, Isabella." Aro stopped and smiled, his red eyes trying to give me the same assurance I once found in gold ones. "Oh and if you need anything, just y—call."

I gulped. I wanted to shake my head, refuse to be alone with the golden haired vampire. The golden haired death. King Caius hated me. King Caius wanted me gone! And not from his castle or his land. King Caius wanted me gone. Period.

My eyes ran desperately to the other dark haired King already making his move towards Aro hesitantly, his weary eyes touched mine. I stayed frozen in my place as King Marcus sent a bright smile my way and nodded encouragingly.

The sudden sweep of nerves hit me in an invisible punch to my gut and I almost toppled over with the intensity of just hyperventilating being in the same hall as King Caius. I didn't know where this sudden fear was coming from, but I knew that the young King was beyond angry. The young King didn't like me. And I was food.

My breathing quickened as one by one every guard, every audience, and the two kings made the way out of the throne room, leaving behind my quick loud breathing in the deadly silent room. The door clicked close and I let out a loud yelp as Caius instantly stormed at me and pushed me against the wall across the room. His vampire speed leaving me out of breath, my back smacked against the wall and I groaned at the pain hitting me like a beater, Caius' chest against mine as he pressed me against the cold brick.

"I bet you thought I wouldn't confront you here, that you would escape to your room and then somewhere else and I wouldn't be able to find you, right?" Caius whispered sharply into my ear and I shivered, his tone was like frostbite.

"King Cai—"

"I told you to refuse! I told you to not accept the offer! How dare you defy me?!"

I gulped, finding it incredibly hard to breathe being so close to him, his right hand arm wrapped around my waist as his left braced on the wall. King Caius' eyes however were a deep shade of maroon, almost black. I shuddered, he was hungry.

"Y—You're not my dad," I managed to rip out of my mouth as I spat the word at him in desperacy. I didn't know why I wanted to get away from him while he was inches away from me, blazing furious, but I did.

Caius surprised me with a chuckle as he shook his head and turned his head towards the door, he let out a low growl and edged closer to me. I shuddered as one of his fangs brushed against my forehead. He's eyes snapped to mine again.

"And yet you barely listen to your father, now do you, human?"

"You don't know me at all," I hissed back instantly, the sore burning beginning to encroach in my gut as I moved back and forth between giving him a piece of my mind, and running away as fast as I could.

Caius instantly bent low and inched closer, I blinked as his sharp nose touched mine, suddenly curious at the absence of the ice cold chill, his body felt normal. Which was cruelly confusing. How could a vampire's body feel normal to me?

"You're warm..." My voice hitched in my throat as the whisper slipped out of my lips accidentally, and my eyes darted to Caius' maroon ones. He inched closer and by instinct my eyes shut close. Maybe if I didn't see it, it wouldn't have to happen.

Caius brought his lips to my neck and the world went still, I felt as his lips opened and fangs came out, brushing against the soft skin of my neck. I felt as it pressed against the hollow of my neck, pricking me.

"I could kill you right now," Caius hissed into my neck and I brought my hand to sleeves of his black coat, grabbing it for support as I tried not to sink to the floor and cry. It seemed strange, I was seeking support from the very being that I needed support because of.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to respond. So I just stood there, terrified pressed between a wall and Caius' large solid being.

Chuckling a little Caius slowly traced his fangs against my neck. My grip tightened on his shirt sleeve and he stilled.

Moving back, slowly, his eyes found mine and I gasped when he moved back in until his the tip of his nose touched mine. A little whimper slipped from between my lips when his long thin fingers found my chin and he tilted my head up, my lips brushing his. A surprisingly warm jolt of shock ran through me.

"Alright, I'll let you leave, Isabella," His grip on my chin tightened a little and I pursed my lips against his moving ones, the feeling of having his eyes burning into my closed ones was strangely embarrassing.

Caius's thumb moved to my mouth and he traced his thumb bottom lips."But I'll always be able to find you,"

I breathed in a shaky breath before I let my eyes open, my eyes finding Caius' "Why are you doing this?"

I watched as Caius's lips pulled into the most taunting smile, "Isn't it obvious, human? I very much dislike your existence.—"

He stopped, and brought his face closer to mine. "In fact, I very much hate you."

I couldn't help it, Caius was trying to generate the same self loathing I had felt for months after Edward had left. Caius hated me, and yet he didn't know a single thing about me. He didn't know my aspirations, my climb, what I had been though.

Almost shaking my head, and focusing on the new found courage I was feeling, I let my grip on his sleeves go and instead brought my hands up to hold his face.

It was gutsy, he could kill me for this. But I felt that he really needed to hear what I had to say, once in his life.

Caius's bewildered wide eyes bore into mine as I framed his face in my palms, but he didn't move. I smiled, and caressed his sharp angular cheekbones with my thumb.

"I wish you find your soulmate, and she's human." I whispered as I smiled at him, "I wish that way you realise that we humans aren't unworthy—I wish one day you fall in love with a human,"

"Why yo—"

"Marcus!" I yelled just as Caius growled and picked me up, holding me against the wall as his fangs found my neck. I could feel as the tips punctured my neck.

Immediately the doors pushed open and Caius got pulled back, Aro, Demetri, Alec and a couple more guards holding the livid blond King. I tried to avoid eye contact when I felt his searing red furious eyes only on me, as I held onto Marcus who now held me, saving me from the fall.

"Brother, I think it's best if you take Isabella back to her room," Aro nodded curtly while he continued to a fuming Caius back.

...

"That was not the smartest thing for you to do, Bella."

Marcus shook his head as I lay on my bed, trying to catch my breath and soothe my drumming heart. Strangely my neck wasn't hurting.

"I know," I whispered as I hid my face under my arm, "But why does he hate me so much?" "Why does he have to be so cocky and rude?He almost—"

Suddenly, I stopped, my head turned towards Marcus and I asked, "Why does he have to be held back by a small army of vampires when Edward could only be held off by one?"

At my last question Marcus smiled and shook his head, slowly walking towards me, his black cloak sweeping against his feet, before settling himself on the bed.

"The very reason why Caius is the third King, Bella"

My head turned to his and I waited for him to continue.

"Caius does not have any special power,Bella, but Caius has strength. He is the strongest vampire in the world. That's his gift. That is why he is the third King."

I gulped quite visibly.

"So—if he wanted he could have snapped my neck in two any second, there?" I squeaked out loud.

Marcus chuckled and shook his head again. "Did you actually think otherwise?"

A loud groan left my lips as I pulled a pillow and covered my face with it. My fingers brushed against the cold spot on my neck and I felt myself shiver.

"He's definitely going to kill me now," I grumbled into the pillow, moving my hand to my side.

The pillow moved from over my face and I sighed as Marcus put it aside.

"Just don't lock your doors tonight."

 _What!?_

Gasping I jumped up on the bed, smacking my hand against the mattress.

"Are you serious, Marcus? He hates me! He wants me for lunch, dinner and breakfast!"

I looked down and narrowed my eyes at the bedcover when Marcus' eyes turned serious and his hand found mine, patting it comfortingly.

"Trust me, dear. Do not lock your doors tonight."

* * *

The day had faded into darkness as slowly as it could, and I spent the whole day cooped up in the room that I could get to call mine whenever I was here, in Volterra. Jane tried to keep me company, but amongst the mess Caius had created after I had left the throne room, she couldn't stay for long periods, and so I spent the rest of the day watching 90's Thrillers and munching on chips.

The sinking sun brought with it the chilly Volterra nights and I very much appreciated the small piece of home for the small period as I stood on the balcony and basked in the cold night breeze.

It was darkening outside and I realised that I really owed myself a bath as I looked at the crusts of chips on my T-shirt.

A groan left my lips just as I turned away from the beautiful view and moved to grab my towel before walking into the bathroom.

Padding myself out of the bathroom, a good twenty minutes later my mind seemed to be in a better place. The soft chill collided with my warm skin in the most nicest of ways as I walked towards the bed in shorts and a tank top, my bare feet silent against the cool wooden floor.

Reaching the bed I stopped, my back stiffened and I turned around, my eyes finding the tall wooden double door. In the dim orange light my eyes caught the glint of silver and I gulped.

 _"Do not lock your doors tonight,"_

I whispered Marcus' advice while I stood there wondering whether to unlock the door or leave it be. A shudder ran through me as the feeling of Caius' fangs puncturing my neck flashed in my mind and I quickly got into bed, leaving the door locked.

I was better alive with the door locked, than one step closer to death with it open.

"Sorry Marcus," I whispered as I snuggled under the blankets, now turning to watch the white curtains dance as the lights from outside shone into the room, bringing with it the chilly night breeze.

The curtains danced and glided until finally my eyes began to drop, and I turned away, closing my eyes as I snuggled my head deeper into the pillow and gave in to sleep.

* * *

There it was again. The same creaking. My eyes snapped open and I gasped as the door creaked again.

"Open the door!"

"No way," I whispered to myself, as I jolted up on the bed, pushing myself against the headboard as I pulled the blankets to me, holding them against my chest.

The door creaked again and a low growl echoed into the room from the other side of the door.

"Fine," Caius hissed as the creaking stopped.

A loud sigh of relief left my lips and I'd just loosened my hold on the blankets when a hand punched straight into the door with a loud crash, then lazily unlocked the door!

The scream I'd wanted to let out stifled in my throat as the double doors opened and a very calm looking Caius walked in.

His eyes met mine and I yelped when I finally saw how livid he was.

"Well hello," Caius drawled out sarcastically and I watched as he turned around and closed the doors.

My mind was going in a frenzy. I couldn't understand why anyone hadn't come to save me from this blonde demon. I was going to die! Did they want that? My mind travelled to Marcus and I almost flinched. Did Marcus want that?

The low blow to my gut hit slowly. I had been a fool again, I had trusted another vampire and he had played with my mind. Just as the Cullens had.

"And you're not going to scream, are you?" My eyes snapped to Caius' as he rolled his. Now walking towards me in a very slow manner. As if he were stalking his prey.

I gulped. He was, stalking his prey.

"Oh Marcus! Marcus!" Caius mock called out in a horrible girly voice and I cringed as he grinned when he stopped, his blazing eyes showing how serious he actually was.

"Speak, girl!" Caius hissed suddenly and I gasped when one minute he stood five steps away and then he stood by the bed, his hands holding her ankles. Narrowing his eyes at my wide terrified ones, he pulled.

"Ahh!" I yelped as I straightened on the bed, my back against the mattress. I clutched to the blanket with my dear life as I watched the vampire with wide teary eyes.

"Leave me alone," I whispered as I turned away from him, trying to let him to leave while a little bit of me gave up. I was going to die.

"Ah the poor Bella is begging now, isn't she?" Caius sneered and I flinched as his nose brushed against my cheek, he had now braced me on the bed underneath him.

"But I thought you wanted Vampires, little Bella? I thought you're in love with one,"

I couldn't help but look at Caius as he sneered love with more bitterness than usual. Our noses brushing as I turned my head to look at him.

He was going to kill me. That much was true. Marcus and Aro weren't coming. That much was certain too. But if I was going to die. I was going to give Caius a piece of my mind. He was going to get a piece of my once broken, now mended soul. I did not love Edward. I did not anymore.

"You're so bitter," I hissed back at him, and I found my lips thinning when Caius' eyes widened in surprise and his fangs said hello as he grinned.

"And you're playing on thin ice," Caius whispered as he dipped his mouth into crook of my neck and traced his fangs along it.

"Do it, kill me." I hissed staying there, under him. "You're going to do it anyway, so just do it!"

Caius stilled, and I felt as his fangs nipped on the cold spot he had already punctured a few hours ago. Then he stopped and let out a humiliating amused laugh.

"I wouldn't dirty myself killing you, little Bella. For I don't kill if I don't have to feed, and you're not food material for me."

That was it. I wasn't food.

"I hate you." I whispered a matter of factly, as I turned away from him.

"Likewise, believe me. I could never love a human if she were anything like you," Caius began chuckling as if he was thinking about it. I grit my teeth together. My hand finding his hair I turned my face towards him and brought his head lips met with a force and I almost gasped when I realised what I had just done. And how soft his lips actually were.

Caius fell on me, this mouth opened in surprise and I pulled his bottom lips between both mine. Instantly he began kissing me back, our lips moved in a slow dance and I sighed when I pulled away, breaking the kiss.

Caius's eyes opened and my breath hitched in my throat when I noticed they were pitch black. Forcing myself against my crazily beating heart and panting, I smiled.

"There, now you'll know how to compare me with other human girls so that you know what not to pick." I whispered between pants, and slowly untangled fingers from Caius' almost platinum golden locks.

A breath of relief slipped from between my lips as the next second found Caius nowhere in the room. The door slamming behind him as he whooshed out.

My fingers found my now swollen lips and I breathed out a shaky breath. Why I had just done that, I didn't know. Why there were tingles dancing all over my body right now, I didn't know. Why the cold spot on my neck suddenly felt like it burned... I didn't know.


	6. C H A P T E R 5

The morning was but a young one, it still wasn't light yet, I watched as the tangy bright colours of the morning sky swirled around to meet its nocturnal brother's darkness. I could see the sun rising, the moon becoming less and less brighter by the hour. The air was still crisp and chilly, but I knew better—by the end of another hour, the heat would almost be at its peak.

The brick jungle beyond the grounds of the castle sat calmly, gardens scattered on their balconies or rooftop terraces. The green from these gardens beautifully contrasted the cinnamon coloured stone homes.

A whisp of a smile brushed against my lips and I watched, finding a newfound fascination for this city as the first signs of human activity around the city began to show. The woman walked out of her home into her backyard as she held a basket of what seemed like laundry in her hands. Her bright cherry red hair shining through the distance, her light brown dress however resembled the colour of her house and I thought it was well enough being a plain garment—only to be worn during the day, while doing the housework.

Standing on the balcony, enjoying the rare gusts of the morning chilly breeze, I continued observing the woman, taking in how differently she seemed to move — and behave, as opposed to how women behaved back home, in Forks.

Volterra seemed to have its own charm, the town, the streets, the weather, even the people— it all just seemed out of books. Fairytales.

A scoff tumbled out of my mouth at the thought of that and I finally turned away from the quickly awakening city, below me.

There was so much irony here. In Volterra.

The city, its people — looked like they had walked right out of a quint French village from the fairytale era. Yet this city was anything but a quint French village. Fairytales didn't have vampires.

Horror, did.

Walking back into the large room I let out a sigh as my gaze moved back to my bag, and I began slowly began moving towards it.

I hadn't been able to sleep after King Caius had left last night. The startling fact that we had kissed — that I had kissed him, and he had kissed back — kept churning in my mind. Above that, I still couldn't understand why he wasn't cold — vampires were supposed to be ice cold.

And he was, he was a vampire. Caius was as abnormally fast, extremely strong, he had the red eyes and fangs to boot too. So why then was he not ice cold?

I sunk to the floor as I reached the bag and pulled the duffle-bag closer, unzipping it.

King Caius scared me. Beyond anything.

King Caius made me mad. Beyond anyone ever could.

He confused me. Because he kissed me back. I felt my face warm as the memory of his lips upon mine rushed back into mind.

I had actually felt him. Not just the cold. I had felt him.

It hadn't been like that with Edward. I had always felt the cold.

My hands soon found what I was looking for and I sighed as thoughts of King Caius moved to take a backseat while I brought my iPhone out from the bag, my hand gripping it securely.

Wiping the screen of the phone against my boob, which was honestly a very bad habit—which was also very hard to get rid of, I turned the phone on for the first time since I had boarded the plane from Forks.

I didn't expect to get reception, especially with my number being from the States — and this being Italy, but I still moved through the gallery, smiling as I stumbled upon a picture of Charlie and I. His arms around my shoulder while we stood outside the house. Billy had taken this picture.

The sound of the room's door twist open came as a sudden surprise, and I found myself shoving my phone back into the bag.

My eyes found the door and immediately looked away when it fell upon the oldest of the vampire kings.

"Am I to assume last night was quite eventful?"

Keeping my eyes on the floor, I grit my teeth together. The same traitor of a low punch coming to my gut as I reminded myself that Marcus had not come to intervene between his demon brother and I last night. I ignored his question.

"I understand you might be feeling a little betrayed, Bella." Marcus spoke softly as he settled himself on the bed, just beside where I was seated on the floor.

"He could have killed me," I blurted out, my eyes still on the floor.

"I couldn't interfere, child. But I would never let him kill you, this I assure you."

I sighed, slowly relaxing my back as I relaxed my back against the bed.

"Why isn't he freezing?"

Beside me Marcus calmly moved his black cloak over his legs, rearranging the black material before he finally replied.

"Caius' temperature is the same as every other vampire's, Bella."

Immediately I turned, frowning as I looked up at the ancient vampire King.

"No. I touched him. I felt him. He was... normal. I could feel him, Marcus. I couldn't feel the cold."

A knowing whisper of the smile breathed life onto Marcus' lips and brought his hand and touched the side of my face.

"Caius is just as cold as I am, Isabella. How he is warm to you is something that might only be answered through time."

My frown hardened as Marcus removed his hand and rested it back on his lap.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I sighed out exasperatedly, flinging my own hands up beside me.

The smile on Marcus' lips slightly soured and his eyes lost a sparkle or two.

As if regaining himself, he smiled again, and brushed my hair back with his fingers.

"Have you ever had a secret that was not yours to share, Bella?"

I closed my eyes and I let out a long sigh, and nodded.

I did. I did have a secret that wasn't mine to share, and I had kept it till this date — from my friends, my parents, ... my race — humans.

Knowing my answer even without my reply, Marcus brushed his finger through my hair again.

"Aro had a talk with your father yesterday."

My eyes piqued up and I moved to sit onto pf the bed.

"How did he get Charlie's number?"

Marcus tidied his black cloak again and I found myself smiling at the sight of a real life vampire King wearing a black cloak. It all seemed — picture perfect.

"Demetri, our tracker, does a wonderful job at not only tracking someone, but also every bit of information about the someone in question. Your father knows you will be arriving back in Forks soon."

"Soon?"

Marcus titled his head to the side, and let out a visible breath of hair—which he clearly didn't need.

"Yes, your father insisted that you stay a week at-least. Said you deserve a break and Tuscany seems like an ideal place for you to relax. He did mention that you like the heat quite a lot." Marcus responded lightly, his eyes settled on mine inquisitively, I realised he was waiting to see my reaction.

I felt myself slump.

I would have agreed with that fact an year ago, would have said that I loved the heat, that I couldn't stand anything cold... wet. But today, seated in this room, surrounded by the heat that reminded me of Arizona, I missed Forks.

I missed the rain, the grey clouds, the wet roads and the green forests. I missed the stormy beaches, and even that darned cliff.

"I used to — love the heat. Now, everything wet and cold—" I let out a sigh and my eyes lifted to Marcus'. I shrugged, "Forks is home, Marcus. I love it."

"I thought I'd find you here, brother"

The loud amused voice surrounded the room and both Marcus and I turned towards the door to find King Aro standing near the door.

Unlike his older brother, he only wore a long sleeved black shirt, his black pants and shoes met well with his choice of upper clothing. That however wasn't the thing that struck me the most—what did stick, however, was the fact that Aro had his ebony hair pulled back and held simply by a piece blood red ribbon.

It was somehow... fulfilling to the whole attire.

I found myself on my feet in a second, feeling strangely obligated into welcoming the King into the room. Sitting on the bed in front of King Aro somehow seemed a bit ill fitting. It seemed strange—I didn't feel this need for protocol and etiquette towards Marcus. Not even Caius—well not out of anything but fear for self preservation at least.

The amused glint in Aro's eyes increased, and yet for a second I thought he seemed to view me with a very different look in his eyes, appreciation. However that second soon dissipated and I found Marcus' fingers curling around my wrist. Before he slowly pulled me back down.

"There's no need for that, child." Marcus chided on behalf of Aro as he looked at his brother with an understanding look.

A still amused looking Aro on the other hand slowly began moving towards the open balcony door. I watched as he walked, and then he stopped, his feet halting just an inch away from the sunlight. My eyes narrowed on his pale hand as I noticed his palm fisting on his side before he quickly turned around. I frowned— glancing quickly back towards Marcus.

Aro cleared his throat as he turned around and moved towards us, both his hands now folded in front of him in a most Royal manner.

"It has come to my attention, Isabella, that you informed your father of this trip being a... vacation — before you left the premise of your home?"

It wasn't a question. No, Aro was being very rhetorical. But still, I answered.

"Yes,"

Aro nodded.

"Well, in that case you must treat the rest of your days here — this time — as a real vacation. Our cook, Mary, has volunteered to take you around town every day after ten."

Aro seemed to hesitate before he continued.

"Although I believe it would be wise if you arrived before the sun set."

I on the othe hand — blinked.

"Er... cook?"

Beside me, King Marcus chuckled. King Aro immediately shot his older brother a glare.

"Although we are vampires, it is still vital for us to maintain a perfectly human facade around the town — If we are to live peacefully—in the position that we are living with, with the humans. Besides, didn't you wonder how you've been getting meals?"

I had. But I suppose I had pushed it to the meals being brought from town diners. Just like in Forks.

"So you keep a cook?" I blinked, slightly speechless.

Aro nodded, sending another warning glare to Marcus.

"And a dozen of maids, and two gardeners. I told him it was a waste, but Aro did never listen." Marcus chuckled again, not faced by the glares.

"I think it's a very smart idea." I shrugged.

King Aro's eyes snapped to mine and I looked away.

"And also, I'd love to visit the town. Thank you."

The one inch heels of my sandals tapped against the cobblestone as I walked beside the red haired woman that was Mary. Her tall limbs left her soaring high beside me while I sunk in my height walking towards a boutique with her.

"It's the most famous boutique in town, Bella" Mary clapped her hands together excitedly as she fastened her pace, almost too eagerly.

Watching Mary rush ahead I sighed as I stopped in my step, letting a breath I shook my head as I began jogging behind her, trying to catch up as she entered the boutique, a couple of shopping bags already dangling from her hands.

"Mary,"

I sighed again.

Oh so this is the reason of the rush.

"Danilo"

My eyes moved between the two as I slowly walked into the boutique.

Danilo stood behind the counter, a simple black shirt covering his very broad shoulders. His dirty blonde hair complementing his boyish smile and blue eyes.

A few steps away, Mary suddenly cleared her throat, and I let a smirk of my own slip at the obviousness of the scene playing out in front of me.

Danilo and Mary liked each other.

"Er—Danilo, this is Isabella, from America. She's a guest to the masters and I am to show her around! I thought I'd show her your dresses."

Glancing at Danilo I let out a smile before I sent him an awkward wave. Danilo moved his hand to send a wave my way too and immediately my eyes snapped to the blue ink covering his arm, twirling and turning into patterns and objects.

"It's always a pleasure to have you visit, Mary. You're still walking at the castle?" Danilo spoke up for the first time, his eyes only on my red haired companion's.

The atmosphere in the boutique almost suddenly became warmer and I felt my cheeks heat in embarrassment. Quickly I turned towards the racks of dresses.

"Y—yes. I suppose I still am. C—could you please show her something perfect for her?"

My eyes tiredly moving along the racks of whimsical dresses and I scoffed under my breath. There wasn't a dress in the world that could be perfect for me.

Did Danilo not design jeans?

"There isn't even a need to look, Mary. I have a dress that seems to just be made for Isabella."

Mary turned towards me and let out a tiny squeal. I laughed as I shook my head at the woman—noticing Danilo moving into the back room from my peripheral view.

"Have you met master Caius yet, Bella?" Mary whispered suddenly while we stood near the counter of the boutique waiting for Danilo.

My heart gave a loud jolt in my chest. The feel of Caius' lips on mine flashed into my mind and I quickly blinked the thoughts away, focusing on the grey and dark blue colour scheme of the store.

"Here." Danilo spoke up as he walked back out of the room, extending a brown paper wrapped package towards me.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I haven't even tried it on!"

A smile filtered Danilo's lips just as Mary let out a laugh.

"It's your size, Bella. Danilo never gets his customer's size wrong." Mary shook her head, laughing.

Looking at the parcel again, my eyes moved from Danilo to Mary's—before eventually, I took the parcel from his hand.

"Thank you." I smiled at Danilo appreciatively. "I really do appreciate this."

"Oh no need for thanks, dear. Just as long as you promise to eat the at La Tenda Nera. They make the best Risotto!"

"In that case I'll be sure to make that my next stop, thank you again Danilo!"

"But Bella... I thought we were going to my home... for dinner?" Mary blurted out as we walked on the streets, now steps away from Danilo's boutique.

I knew I had a cheesy smile on my face, but much as I tried to will it away, as I glanced at the fiery haired woman, I couldn't. And so I let it be, feeling instantly guilty as the woman caught my smile and blushed beet red.

"Why do you smile like that?"

As the sun began to prepare for its departure, we slowly walked along cobblestone road dangling the shopping bags from our hands. Aware of the Canon camera hanging from my neck, I let my shoulders bounce in a shrug as I nearly skipped in my steps towards our next destination.

"You are coming over for dinner, aren't you?" Mary smiled shyly and I nodded.

Mary was four years older than me, but it wasn't strange — being her friend. Surprisingly, the age gap barely seemed like anything. Before Volterra, Jane had also seemed like someone I would never have been able to approach or appreciate. Today, I could do both.

I suppose I had grown a little arriving here — it was a little sad, but now I had at least one thing truly thank him for.

Today I stood with my mind a little more open, my back a little less stiff. My heart a little more trusting. If it were not for him, I would have been the same old Bella, encapsulated in her own warm world, protected by a protective farther and boys who hurt her more than appreciate her.

A Bella I would secretly always keep a warm place in my heart for, but a Bella I didn't love anymore.

"You say you've seen all of the masters?"

I took another sip of the corn soup, looking at the large man seated at the head of the table.

"Yes I have, sir, all three of them."

Mr. Gissepy smiled as he took a sip of his own corn soup, dipping his bread in the soup he took a bite off of it.

"Our Mary here has had the opportunity of meeting only master Aro and master Marcus. The third brother — the one they say looks like he has been sculptured by angels, and yet has the temper of the devil himself — she has not met yet. You must tell me Isabella, is he as they say he is?" Mary's mother breathed out in hushed tones, as if even the walls hearing her words would prove scandalous.

My grip on my spoon tightened and I looked at the varnished wood of the table as Caius' red murderous eyes flashed in my mind. His strong jaw, stubborn nose, his lips — his hand punching a whole through the door... his fangs breaking through my skin.

I felt myself shudder involuntarily and quickly looked up at the now curious audience.

A sigh slipped from my lips.

"It is true. He looks like he has been worked earnestly on by God — his blond hair, strong jaw... and his temper." My eyes found everyone's wide ones and I smiled softly.

"The maids say that master Caius is an enigma. You can never know when he is to do what." Mary blurted out between bites, I felt myself flinch at the sudden uneasiness on his bite spot.

"And how exactly would the maids know that, young woman?" Mary's father's amused voice boomed across the table and everyone suddenly found themselves smiling secretly at the expense of Mary, even Mary herself.

"I'll drop the lady off at the castle's main entrance, Mary. Don't you worry." Mr. Gissepy spoke as he put his coat on.

Mary, Mrs. Gissepy and I stood by the front door, my shopping bags gripped firmly in my hands. I couldn't help but smile brightly at the two women, receiving a warm hug from Mrs. Gissepy in return.

"Take care dear. And do come visit us before you leave."

"I sure will, Mrs. Gissepy. Thank you once again for having me."

Walking out into the streets I almost gasped at the darkness — my eyes quickly moved along the streetlights as walked beside the towering man.

I was supposed to reach the castle by 7pm. It was already dark... I didn't known time it was. I just hoped it wasn't past 7.

One after one street lights passed us by and as we kept walking towards the castle the need to know the time rushed in like an inch, immediately I turned towards Mr. Gissepy.

Awkwardly, I cleared my throat — and immediately had the older man's attention.

"Er — Mr. Giseppy, would you please tell me what time it is?"

Instantly I felt Mr. Gissepy relax beside me before he let out a hearty laugh.

"Well look in front of you, girl. It's almost 8.15! Oh looks like we are here!" Mr. Gissepy chuckled as he banged his walking stick on the large door of the entrance.

I on the other hand, suddenly found myself frozen — scared at what would be done now that I was late. After all, I did not completely trust King Aro yet and fairly speaking — in my head I knew he did not fully trust me too.

"It seems like everyone is out of range," Mr. Gissepy chuckled, bringing his hand back onto the doorknob , "Maybe I should —"

All of a sudden, the door pulled open and a gust of wind hit me straight across the face.

Issh!

Removing the blown hair from my face, my eyes found the person at the door and I felt everything around me freeze.

The stormy red eyes that I knew belonged to him stayed hidden under his golden locks as he tilted his head to look at Mary's father — before moving lazily to me.

Instantly my eyes snapped at Mr. Giseppy's. "Well it was an honour to have dinner at your place, Mr. Gissepy. Convey my thanks to Mrs. Gissepy and May as well."

I tried to smile. I really did — and for being in front of Caius I thought I did almost okay. Mr. Gissepy really did need to go — especially since I wasn't sure how King Caius would react. I did not want Mr. Gissepy to get scared.

"Inside,"

Both Mr. Gissepy and I stilled. Immediately my eyes snapped to the the blonde man standing at the door. I couldn't see his eyes but I knew he was on the edge of physically pulling me inside.

As if sensing the strain, Mr. Gissepy let out an uncomfortable laugh and I turned towards him just in time to see him turn away and begin walking in the direction of his house.

"You're welcome any time, Isabella. It was a pleasure having you too." He called out behind him, moving his walking stick in the air — as if in a wave.

"Aah!"

A strong hand wrapped around my waist before pulling me behind, I shut my eyes as I felt myself trip at the doorway. My shopping bags crashed to the floor just as the door to the castle closed shut. My eyes however remained closed.

"Take the bags into her room, Jane."

"But master Caius!?"

I couldn't do it. I couldn't not look — so slowly I let my eyes open.

Caius' eyes still remained behind his hair and I stared into the darkness behind his locks, trying to figure him out.

He stood there, almost glaring at me from the darkness and my fingers itched to brush his hair away.

It wasn't even obvious until I saw my hand move up on its own accord, my fingers slowly brushed his golden strands away.

His crimson eyes flashed with something, but he didn't even look away while Jane still awaited a reply impatiently.

He moved an inch close and I felt my eyes widen in alarm.

"Go, Jane. The human and I have something to talk about."


	7. C H A P T E R 6

_"Go, Jane. The human and I have something to talk about."_

His arm was still wrapped around me—I couldn't ignore it, his fingers pressed into my shirt and I twitched with uneasiness at the unnatural warmth I was feeling just being this close to him.

"Come with me," Caius' muttered as hands slipped from around me and gripped my hand. My gaze snapped up only to find him looking forward.

My hand in his, he began storming through the hallways taking quick, large strides. I grit my teeth together as I tried to jog behind him—matching up to his pace while he almost dragged me by my hands.

Turns after turns passed and my shoes tripped over something on the floor for the fourth time when I suddenly stopped in my steps and jerked his hand away. Caius immediately stopped, his head turning towards me with a indifferent eyebrow raised up in a question.

"You're too fast. Slow down." I huffed out in response to his silent question.

The monster's expression turned more serious, and I watched as his eyebrows came closer together in a frown.

"You're too slow. Quicken your pace."

I was tired, in need of a bath, angry and upset. The last thing I needed — quite frankly — was to possibly invite death by fighting with the golden haired Volturi King. But he was pushing it, and I was at my wits end. So I put my foot down. Literally.

"I can't." I folded my hands in front of me, moving back until I slumped against the cold hallway wall.

"Do you want to die?" King Caius hissed as he stood nose to nose with me in the next second, his tall frame bent over my tiny one.

Despite my now frantically beating heart, my frown hardened and I arched my neck in order to look him square in his eyes.

"I am tired, human, and I can't make walk myself that fast. If you're so interested in an argument please shift it to tomorrow or help me because I'm not going to do this tonight otherwise. Whether you kill me, or not."

King Caius' eyes narrowed dangerously and he bent closer, his nose almost touching mine. I was stuck. Between a vampire and a wall.

I gulped quite visibly.

Caius sneered.

"I'm sure you're not mental enough to ignore the bold, framed and illuminated fact that you can not afford to have demands in a situation like this."

I edged on my tip toes. My nose touching his now. I was playing with fire and I knew it. But despite all my fears, all the words of caution my brain flung at me, I just could not find myself to back down.

Then it hit me. The strange tingles that burst up every-time his non-needed breath brushed against my skin.

Caius moved and my eyes widened when his nose brushed against mine. Warm. His golden hair caressed by, sweeping over his cheeks like a mask, hiding his blazing red eyes.

I blinked. Looking into the darkness behind his choppy blond fringes.

My lips twitched when I noticed my hand move up to touch him — slowly, involuntarily.

Why was I doing this? I didn't know.

Caius froze as his eyes snapped to my hand before moving back to my brown orbs. His whole form stilled while he towered me against the wall.

My fingers brushed against his jaw, and my eyes moved to watch my fingers barely brushing against his porcelain white skin, trailing slowly as my thumb caressed his flawless cheek.

My heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute, I stopped for a second, waiting for Caius to push me away, or kill me — before spreading my hand open and cupping his cheek, swirling in the warmth of his skin.

"You're so warm," I whispered as I watched my palm cup his face, my fingers moved higher slowly, touching his hair I twirled locks of his hair away from his face.

My eyes snapped to his as his intense red gaze came into the light. Instantly I felt myself freeze.

His hand smacked over my palm — just as I began to snatch my hand away — and I gasped loudly.

His steely blood red pools stared into mine as he murmured out his question.

"Isabella Swan... what are you?"

Days passed by like a breeze in Volterra. It seemed like a strange thing to make an admission of, but it was true. Today marked the third day since I had seen last seen King Caius. That night wouldn't leave me. Each day I spent reliving the night in my mind. Each day I spent mentally hitting myself for acting without thinking.

How I seemed to touch him so freely, how I seemed to ignore the fact that he was potentially the most strongest vampire, was something I still could not rationalise. With him, my hands seemed to have a mind of their own. I suppose I could also embarrassingly admit that, that mind was fearlessly messed up.

That night — one minute Caius was there and the other he wasn't. It had taken me a full hour — stumbling and wandering around hallways and corridors before I had finally closed my bedrooms doors behind me. The next morning had been a gamble, just thinking about the blonde King had my heart creating a rampage. It had finally taken Jane dragging me out of the room for breakfast only for me to find out that King Caius was out. Hunting.

Today marked the third day. My final day. He was still not back. Or if he was — I was being avoided.

A soft sigh tumbled out of my lips as I leaned against the window seal of the kitchen, watching the rose garden below while Mary kneaded the pie dough behind me, humming an olden folk song under her breath as she worked.

"It's going to be lonely without you here, Bella." Lucy, one of the maids and my most recently made friend, spoke up. Her sweet voice slightly sounding down. I turned around and smiled at the girl who continued to wash dishes as she shot me a genuine smile.

"I can't believe I'm leaving," I smiled softly, I could almost smell Forks. The smell of wet soil and rain had my heart fluttering, I felt my smile brighten.

"When do you leave?" Mary asked, her kneading stopping for a while.

Picking up a tart that was baked earlier I took a small bite of the scrumptious pastry, "Tonight. 7pm."

"Wow. How long does it take to get there?"

I smiled, already feeling the jet lag. "Roughly around twelve hours."

"You must be so excited," Mary sighed wistfully as she began to knead the dough again, I let a secret smile of my own slip as I let my head hang low, looking now at the ground.

I was excited. I really was. Being homesick for Forks had been something that never really had left while I was here. But for the past few days— even Volterra had made its soft spot for me.

Though the days were extremely hot, and the nights chillingly cold — although it was rural and introverted. Although it was small, and your business was everybodys. I suppose it wasn't nothing I couldn't come to call home. And since I was to end up here — as was my punishment for helping Edward — It was a relief to know that I had friends here, and Volterra wasn't such a bad place after all.

"It's strange though, I still haven't met Aro's queen."

"Neither have we." Lucy shrugged dismissively.

"They say she doesn't like to socialize much," Mary nodded in agreement to Lucy's statement, now flattening the dough with a rolling pin.

My eyebrows raised, and I touched my chin with my hand.

"Oh,"

This was it, my time in Volterra had ended.

Well... for now.

Arriving, I hadn't thought much about my future.

It had all been about saving Edward.

Although he had been the one to abandon me, the feeling of guilt and panic I had felt when I'd thought he was going to sacrifice himself for me, still left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I could not deny the truth though, it had been about saving Edward. For the past few months it had only been about Edward.

When he was there, it had been about Edward. Loving him, striving to be with him forever. Even after he had left, it had still been about him. Missing him. Trying each day to forget him.

And then rushing towards this strange castle, my possible death, it had still been about Edward. Saving him. Forgiving him.

Not about me. Nothing about my future.

But leaving — today. All I could see was it. My future.

I suppose I had built my coffin and dug my grave as soon as I had decided to save Edward, enter Volterra, face the infamous vampire kings. It was laughable, because instead of saving Edward... I had ended saving myself.

A shy smile brushed against my lips as I watched the dazzling stars outside. I'd acquired a very new habit in the past week — star gazing. It was warming knowing that even though I was leaving, I was still taking a piece of Volterra with me. The stars.

My path from here seemed better than it had a few weeks ago. I had my time ticking in my human life — Aro's words kept ringing in my mind every hour of the day.

But I was going to make it work. The remaining time I did have, I was going to give it my all.

"It's time to depart I see,"

Marcus' voice filled the same warmth I had come to have for him for the past week. Staying awake playing snake and ladder with him had formed a bond I would have previously never believed possible.

I didn't know wether Marcus would abandon me like the Cullens did, but I was still going to cherish his efforts to console an eighteen year old human girl and make her feel a little at ease in a castle full of vampires.

Turning to face him, I smiled as I walked towards him and on impulse, wrapped my arms around his middle. The ancient vampire stiffened with the contact, but only for a second, before he cleared his throat and pat his hand over my head.

"Thank you, for everything." I mumbled as I let my arms drop to my sides and took a step back. Marcus stood in front of me with his same stoic expression, but after having so many opportunities of observing him — I knew, that with the trembling edges of his lips, Marcus was trying his hardest not to smile.

He brought his hand up and held me by my head, slowly patting my hair as a father would do. As Charlie had done very so often while consoling me.

"Until we meet again, child"

I smiled, "Until we meet again."

"I dare say, if the Father-daughter bonding is over, we must hurry along."

Aro stood by the doorway with Demetri standing behind him like he always did. Demetri's eyes met mine and he slowly shook his head, I looked back at Aro — his eyes sparkled and I wondered why he was here.

My mind wandered back to Demetri, the night I had found him camped outside of my bedroom, reading a book. Strangely, he had admitted that it wasn't something he was assigned to do.

Even more strangely I found that King Aro had dismissed everyone from guarding me. I suppose I was to be left to my own devices with the blonde King — which was the strangest revelation of them all.

"Yes. Let's get moving, child." Marcus spoke softly as he whisked past me, motioning Demetri towards my bags with a flick of his hand as he did so.

Quickly I turned and grabbed my suitcase, only to have a sharp cold hand cover mine. My eyes snapped up to Demetri's and he shook his head. I sighed.

My grip on the handle loosened and I slipped my hand from under Demetri's before turning towards the door.

I stilled. The two kings standing at the doorway watched both Demetri and I with the most strangest of expressions on their faces.

Despite myself I smiled awkwardly, looking back down at the floor with the burning sense of panic. Demetri and I weren't supposed to be acquainted.

Quickly I decided to change the topic of interest.

"Let's go?" I chuckled awkwardly as I looked back up at the two kings. Aro's lips titled up in an amused manner and Marcus cleared his throat, looking away.

However, both the Kings then turned around and walked out.

"Twelve hours. Doesn't it feel a bit of a drag?" Jane muttered as we stood in the front waiting area.

I chuckled as I shook my head. Having survived this before, it didn't seem as boring as it had the first time. Although, I suppose I had spent half the the plane flight alarmed and near to panic than I was going to feel on this one.

"I'll send you an email when I get home."

"I suppose he won't show up after all,"

There was a moment of silence in our group — everyone turned towards the person who had spoken up. King Aro's eyebrow titled up in question at our expressions.

"What?" He asked innocently, shrugging — which seemed quite an odd gesture on him.

"If you don't mind, sir, who won't show up?" I frowned curiously, tilting my head towards the large digital watch on the wall. Only five minutes till the final call.

"You'll see when he shows up," Aro replied, his amused expression rubbing off on me the wrong way.

For a second my mind wandered back to the blonde King and for a fleeting moment I almost tasted his lips. No. I shook my head. King Caius absolutely hated me. No.

"I hope you'll let us know if you get any trouble from the Cullens, Isabella." King Aro spoke up again, this time his expression quite serious.

"Yes, sir." I nodded almost robotically in response.

"We'll keep Demetri onto them — just to know if they're away from you or not." Marcus assured me as he walked closer and held my hand. I noticed a few people sneaking glances at our group and I smiled, I suppose they couldn't help but stare at these beautiful beings. If only they knew how deadly they really were.

I squeezed Marcus' ice cold hands slowly— and for an instant wondered if he could even feel it. The soft smile on his frail face showed that he did. I smiled.

"This is the last call for the flight taking off from Florence to Seattle. Passengers are requested to move into the—"

"I guess it's time," King Aro chuckled, and I nodded, my hand still in Marcus'

"I guess it is. I want to say thank you. Firstly for keeping me alive. When I first arrived, I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know who you people were. But I'd just like to say thank you. You let me stay alive, and even kept me as a houseguest. You're even letting me go. I know this is for the time being only, but still — I'd like to say I really appreciate your generosity. "

"You're too precious to waste, Isabella. You'll be seeing us very soon." Aro chuckled, and I nodded solemnly. Already feeling a bit of a heart wrench. It was strange, but I'd miss them.

Turning towards Marcus again, I leaned in for a hug. Before making my way towards Jane to do the same.

Reaching a hand forward I held Alec's outstretched hand and smiled, giving it a shake.

I knew who came next. My eyes found Demetri's and I smiled. It seemed impulsive, but I still wanted to thank him for all the nights he silently guarded me. I hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered against his chest as his tall frame towered me. Slowly, I broke away.

Reaching Aro, I smiled warmly as he reached his hand forward and took mine. His grin widening slightly after a while. He shook his head. "You're something else, Isabella."

"I'll see you all soon," I called out as I strapped my my duffle bag across my chest, pushing it back. With a wave, I began walking away, my passport and visa in my hand.

Suddenly a grip tightened around my hand and swung me around, pulling me against a hard chest. Warm fingers found the frame of my face and tilted it up, a gasp released from my lips just as another pair found mine.

It was wild and yet it felt like a dream, his kiss felt like the wave, pulling me off of the shore into the tumbling underbelly of a second world, before slowly pushing me back onto the sand.

I couldn't feel my legs, everything felt like jelly, and my free hand gripped onto his shirt for stability just as Caius broke the kiss, a very new sort of glint in his eyes.

"I'd repeat what you said — now you'll know how to compare me with other human boys so that you know what to pick— but you won't ever find someone who can touch you like me. So, good luck with the unfortunate future that awaits you, Isabella Swan. I hope I never have the displeasure of seeing your face again." He whispered as his hand found mine against his shirt, and he coldly twisted it away, a smug smirk on his face. His blond hair stayed swept to the side and I could only stare as the blond King simply turned around, and walked away.

Leaving everyone in the group wide eyed, and me — questioning the bolts of electricity currently snapping in my belly.

Suddenly everything felt wrong. Suddenly everything felt like it revolved here. But why?

I sighed, slowly turning back around and walking unsteadily towards the checking area. My grasp on my passport tightening.

Why was something I guess I would never know, but I did know that I needed to get to Forks. I needed to get away from these bolts of electricity. I needed to get away from Caius.


	8. C H A P T E R 7

My suitcase trailed behind me, the sound of its wheel rolling on the pavement remained mellowed by the voices of everyone bustling about in the airport.

I was back. The morning was colder than I remembered and the air hung dry around me— it was certainly a change after Florence. But I still welcomed it. In fact I had missed it.

It didn't take too long of standing and waiting before a yellow taxi parked right in front of me, the driver— Uncle Ben from the diner stuck his head out of the driver's window and tipped his favourite bowler's hat at me.

"Get in, kiddo. Your dad couldn't make it, there was a bear attack near the reserve last night."

Pulling my dufflebag's strap tighter around my shoulder I walked towards the cab and opening the door, jumped right in, pulling my bag on my lap before strapping my seat-belt on.

"You look a little bit tanner, kiddo. Enjoyed your trip?" Uncle Ben chuckled as he began driving away from the airport.

Golden strands of hair and red eyes flashed in my mind and I shook my head as something stung in my chest. My hand automatically moved to my chest. Something felt heavy in my heart. I sighed. "I had a great time, Uncle Ben. How has Forks been while I was gone?"

"Not a lot. The bear attacks have increased and those Cu—" he stopped, turning to see me with wide eyes.

 _The Cullens have moved back._

My hand clutched in my sides, but I couldn't react. I didn't want to react. I didn't want to be the same Bella I was when I'd left. The Cullen's couldn't affect me anymore.

"Bear attacks? How close to town?" I asked instead, looking out of the window at the wet road and dark skies instead. It made me feel more free, like I wasn't restricted to being in the car and having an almost conversation about the Cullens. Like I could pretend I hadn't understood and get away with it.

 _Am I getting away with it?_

"Still in the woods for now. Warnings for hikers have been done. But some suckers still decide to act against the law."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. However there was a little something that refused to rule out the possibility of these 'war attacks' being vampires instead. Had the Cullen's changed their diet?

"There you go, Kiddo. Oh no I can't accept that. Just running a favour for a friend I've known for years," Uncle Ben waved his hand before the money I had extended before him. I felt my cheeks flame as I pushed the note back into the right slit of my pocket.

"Thanks for picking me up, Uncle Ben." I mumbled gratefully as I got out of the taxi and stood outside the passenger's window.

"It's no trouble at all, Bells. Now you get inside and don't forget to lock the doors. Don't want any bear accidents— just in case," Uncle Ben called out humourlessly as he waved, before driving out of the driveway.

I stood as the sound of the taxi drive by faded slowly and the silence of the neighbourhood took over the air again.

Fishing the keys out of my bag seemed like a harder job than I had thought. Shoving back everything I had just taken out in an effort to retrieve the keys, I quickly straightened up while zipping the duffle bag back close—before unlocking the door I got in, clicking it shut behind me.

It was as if the emptiness of my home allowed the large gap to unravel. Suddenly I felt empty. Like I was missing something.

My mind wandered back to Volterra and I sighed as I felt the sting in my chest again. Moving further into the living room I dropped my bag to the floor and fished out my MacBook before quickly turning it on.

I had promised to email everyone when I reached here, after all.

 **To:** _Aro, Marcus, Jane, Demetri, Alec_

 **Subject:** _Greetings from Forks._

 _Hello everyone,_

 _I have reached Forks safely. It's very cold here compared to Volterra, I think it rained last night._

 _I'm fine and well and hope that you all are too._

 _There isn't much in the news section to tell except that there has been beat attacks going on lately... and—_

I stopped, My fingers stopped typing midway.

Should I tell them? I thought as I pondered on the topic.

Why can't I? What do I have to protect?

Clenching and unclenching my fist I slowly let out a deep breath before I continued.

— _the Cullens have returned._

 _It's Friday here today. I guess I'll be seeing them in school on Monday._

 _Don't worry, I won't bother associating._

 _Anyways—Jane, give my regards to Mary and Lucy!_

 _I miss you all!_

 _Thank you for everything._

 **Yours truly,**

 **Bella.**

 **P.S. I miss you, Marcus, especially.**

Moving in through the back door — my freshly used towel hanging under the brief sun that was currently shining outside — I finally settled myself down on the sofa.

A happy sigh slipped from my lips as I let my feet tuck under me and reached for the iced coffee I'd made and left in the fridge just after I'd finished with tonight's dinner and what seemed like a week's worth of dishes. It seemed like Charlie really didn't like doing the dishes.

The sun was out, which briefly reminded me a little of Volterra, and yet it was cool enough not to melt. I was home, where I thought I'd never be again. I was going to meet my father—whom I thought I'd never see again. I'd done a week's worth of dishes with a smile on my face, something that seemed quite difficult because I didn't like doing the dishes either, but today hadn't seemed like a hassle at all.

Leaning to my right I grasped the tv remote and clicked it on — leaning further into the sofa as I felt my tense muscles finally relax.

My head shot to my right as the sound of my phone ringing suddenly surrounded the whole living room, and I almost leaped in order to grasp the device and tap on 'Accept'

"Hello!"

"Isabella! How are you? Feeling jet lagged?" The smooth happy chortle that could only belong to one King echoed through the phone.

Instantly my smile turned into a grin and my cheeks slowly began hurting at the pressure of smiling so hard. Somehow receiving a phone call from Volterra brought me comfort instead of dread for the future.

"King Aro! Hello! I'm alright, feeling a little tired, yeah. How are you all there?"

"We're all alright, Isabella. We just read your email, the Cullen's have returned?"

Despite my strange happiness at talking to King Aro, my smile died down and lips thinned at the name of Cullen's.

It wasn't like I hated all of them. I didn't hate Alice. I couldn't hate Jasper. In fact I couldn't hate anyone of them— I was just—I didn't know what I was.

"Yes. It seems the Cullen's have moved back." I muttered back in response, sighing at the thought of seeing them in school from Monday.

"Are you going to be okay now since Edward will be there? Do you want us sending someone?" King Marcus' deep wise voice sounded from somewhere in the background and I sighed as I thought about it for a second. Honestly just thought about it.

 _Can I be okay?_

I shook my head, pressing the phone closer to my lips. "I'll be fi—"

"Caius!"

I froze mid sentence. _Caius..._

King Aro's chuckle sounded from my iPhone again and I frowned at what could be happening there.

"You're back I see. How long have you been standing there for?" King Aro asked and I listened, waiting for the Monster to reply.

"The Cullens have moved back."

It wasn't exactly a question. His dark stoic tone expressed nothing but the blank statement.

 _The Cullens have moved back._

"Yes. They have." I listened as Aro replied, strangely wondering what Marcus was doing while this scene was playing out there. And why suddenly the whole atmosphere seemed to have turned heavy.

"Bring her back."

My heart dropped in my chest. _No..._

"Caiu—"

King Caius stopped King Aro mid way.

"Bring her back."

"We can not bring her back, brother. We must stand for our word. Isabella must stay there."

There was a moment of silence from the other end of the line and I held my breath as I tried to wait. My palms were beginning to sweat, my heart was beginning to thump in my chest.

I didn't want to go back. Not now.

"Human."

I froze.

 _Caius..._

"H-hello."

There was a minute of silence before he spoke again.

"Do you want to stay there?"

 _Oh my god.. oh my god..._

"Well?"

My grip on the phone tightened.

"I don't want to come back... just yet." I mumbled back softly. I didn't know why I was speaking with my voice lower, or why my heart was suddenly feeling so warm. Maybe it was because I knew how unpredictable this blonde monster could be.

"The mind reader?" Caius' chilly voice sent the hair of my arms standing and I gulped despite being thousands of mile away.

 _Edward..._

Seeing Edward would be hard.

"What about Edward?" I mumbled into my phone.

Another minute of silence.

"One step towards him and you're dead."

Despite the situation, a small smile fluttered on my lips. The excited coiling in my chest leaving me a little confused. Why was I feeling amused at the demon telling me that I would die.

"What if he takes all the steps?" I asked as innocently as I could, the smile on my face extending to form a grin. I was baiting him for a fight, I knew. Why? that I didn't.

I couldn't help myself, where these spouts of bravery came from when I talked to King Caius, I didn't know. Maybe I was subconsciously suicidal.

"Isabella!" Marcus suddenly warned from the background. I frowned, instantly wondering if I had made the wrong move. Maybe there was a certain extent to which I could cross swords with the Blond King.

"From now on-wards you'll have someone staying beside you until you come back here." Caius hissed out in response. My eyes widened and I marvelled at how I'd managed to get a proper reaction out of him and not just indifference.

When Caius' breathing died and the call ended I found myself releasing a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding.

"What did I just do..." I whispered, blinking back the shock.

Suddenly, despite the TV still on and playing, the whole house felt silent and dreary.

I had a feeling — I very very heavy feeling in my chest. My life was going to take a whole new turn soon.

Monday rolled in fairly quickly than what I had expected, the weekend had passed by with a breeze.

I was happy. Charlie and my relationship seemed to have strengthened after I had returned from Volterra, somehow I felt more at ease with calling him dad in the public... just as much as he felt more at ease being a father in his uncomfortable way.

Monday stayed forgotten from my mind during the days day in the weekend, but as the nights rolled by and I found myself in bed—the same dread I was feeling today crept back in, slithering its way into my chest.

The Cullens were back.

The drums in my chest increased to a crescendo as I turned my red truck into the parking lot and immediately sported the silver Volvo.

 _Oh no Bella..._

Turning of the ignition I clamped my eyes shut, trying to breathe as I felt the panic gradually building.

Thoughts of just turning around and driving back home began flooding in and I almost devised a second plan on just returning back to Phoenix too.

 _You can do this. You can do this. Can you do this?!_

Suddenly a loud bang sounded from the outside and my eyes snapped open, immediately widening at the sight the man standing outside, his hand on my truck's hood.

"Demetri!"

Demetri stood outside, wearing a plain grey t-shirt on dark navy blue jeans—an almost black leather jacket thrown over the outfit. I couldn't help but stare at him in this outfit. It was something completely far from his usual black cloaked uniform. Looking at him, I noticed the amused glint in his eyes and groaned. I'd stared a little too much.

I cleared my throat as I looked away— My hand found the trucks door and I quickly threw it open, almost jumping out of it, before I slowly moved towards Demetri.

"Hello Bella," Demetri smiled, pulling his backpack's strap tighter on one side.

I noticed the lack of his blood red eyes at once.

 _Brown lens._

"When did you arrive?" I asked as I walked closer until I stood right in front of him.

"Saturday," Demetri mumbled before nodding to his side. My eyes moved to what he was motioning at and I immediately felt the need to disappear again. Noticing for the first time that Demetri and I held almost the whole carpark student population's attention.

I shuffled on my feet as I tried to ignore the people bluntly staring. Amongst them a baffled Ben and Mike.

"Why didn't you come let me know? So Caius sent you? Wait! You're going to stay with me till I move back there? What are you doing here by the way?" I rushed out every question I wanted to ask him. Hoping that that would clear my mind in process.

My jaw dropped a little when instead of remaining neutral like Demetri always maintained himself, he chuckled instead. Bringing both his hands to hold me by my shoulder.

"I'll answer one question after the other okay. Firstly, I had a lot of things I needed to finish, documents and stuff. That's why I didn't drive over. Second, yeah.. well kind of. Third, yes—I'm supposed to be your body guard. My abilities can still be of use to them even though I'm here, so I'm the best candidate—plus my 'age' is useable. And finally— I'm here because I have school too."

I blinked.

"School..."

"Yes," Demetri grinned, his sharp white canines came into full display and I immediately looked up—back into his eyes.

"Oh... okay," I mumbled, suddenly quite afraid for the students in this school.

"Bella!" Angela called as she jogged her way towards us, her bright smile making me smile too.

Soon Angela stood before us and expectedly looked from me and Demetri, clearly looking for an explanation or introduction. It was sweet, how she was the only one who acted protectively when it came to me and who I associated with—but I was just really confused.

"Angela, this is Demetri. My pen-pal, and our new exchange student from Italy." I tried my best to sound cheerful and not confused at all as I motioned towards a waving Demetri before turning towards the disguised vampire and motioning towards Angela.

"Demetri this is Angela, my best friend, who I would be very very sad to ever lose in the future." I grinned as I emphasised on the word very very.

Demetri looked more and more amused by the minute, and I almost dropped to the ground with embarrassment at having to be in this situation. Stuck between my human best friend and my human blood drinking friend and bodyguard.

"It's nice to meet you Demetri! Now let's get going, it's almost 8 and Ben and Mike look like they are about to die of curiosity!" Angela chuckled as she grabbed onto my hand and began walking towards Ben and Mike. Turning my head towards a calm looking Demetri I reached back and grasped his freezing arm too, pulling him along.

Demetri's shocked expression had me almost chuckling at him. For the first time since I'd met him, he looked most carefree in that exact moment.

Seeing him that way, I realised how it wasn't such a bad opportunity for him too. I was going to have Demetri right beside me during highschool, and probably through college too. Hopefully that way I'd make sure he didn't end up sucking anyone dry-and enjoyed being a carefree life of people our age- the human way.

Yes, having Demetri here wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The day was almost over. Day one of completely evading the Cullens successfully was almost done and dusted with-there was only one period left, but that was thankfully free.

Standing outside of the boy's washroom, leaned up against a wall I waited for Demetri to complete his own mission of looking like a normal human boy, and come back out.

The hallway was almost empty, spare a few people who kept talking in hushed tones, often giggling away about something currently interesting their world. I on the other-hand remained waiting patiently for the dark haired vampire to finally get out. I secretly wondered how long he actually thought being in the toilet was acceptable.

What if he's not taking the pee route. What if he's pretending to...

"Ohh noo," I groaned under my breath as I instantly smacked my hands on my face, trying to hide my suddenly burning cheeks behind my palms.

"A date! Really, Edward!?"

My head snapped up.

The boy — who held the girl beside him with his hands around her shoulder, like he had so often held me while we had walked too — stopped in his tracks as he spotted me standing there. His wide eyed expression letting on that he hadn't expected me back in Forks at all.

Looking at the stunned boy, his surprised golden eyes on mine I could see every moment I had spent with him, from our first hello to his final treacherous goodbye. The moments from when I'd flown to another country to save this same boy breezed by just as smoothly as the reality of why he'd ever paid any attention to me sunk in afterwards.

A rebound.

My eyes moved from the boy to the girl in his arms and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

 _Jessica._

The whole world stilled around me.

My friend, Jessica.

My ex-boyfriend, Edward.

My friend, Jessica... rebound number 2.

Turning to see were Edward was staring at, Jessica's eyes met mine and she froze. I didn't know what to say, I felt numb... and yet my chest felt like it was being ripped apart.

After what had happened that day in the meadow, after what had happened in Volterra, I couldn't have expected anything better. But I surely hadn't expected something worse.

I knew it would have hurt a lot less if it hadn't been Jessica. If it had just been Tanya, it wouldn't have hurt like it was.

My gaze moved to Edward's and I immediately looked away. The look of regret and surprise was the last thing I wanted to see in his eyes.

Beside him, Jessica sighed. I watched as her grip on Edward's shirt tightened and she thew me a pitiful smile.

"Sorry, Bella"

The two walked away just as Demetri walked out of the bathroom, his nose flaring as he watched Edward and Jessica walk away.

As if sensing Demetri, Edward stopped and immediately turned around. His eyes moving from Demetri to me,

"Edward, let's go." Jessica sighed as she tugged on Edward's arm until he finally turned around and continued walking away.

"Should have killed him when I had a chance," Demetri grit out as he sat in the driver's seat of my truck, making around right turn.

Should have never looked at him when I had a chance.

I stayed silent as I watched tree after tree pass by. I didn't know what to think, or how to feel. I was completely numb and yet it hurt- so instead, I just stayed quiet.

"Bella, we're here."

My eyes snapped up to find the familiar driveway I'd come to know as mine and I blinked as I turned to look at a worried looking Demetri.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He asked slowly, taking out the truck's keys before playing it in my hand.

Releasing a small sigh, I smiled. I knew I'd be better tomorrow, but today?

"I'll be okay," I replied with a little smile, already opening the door and moving out of the truck. I just needed to get in my house.

"Are you sure?" He didn't look convinced at all.

 _I'm not._

"Don't worry, Demetri. I'll be okay." I smiled as I closed the truck's door and moved in front the truck to meet him halfway.

It felt like forever while Demetri just stood in front of me, as if reading me, making sure I was alright. He released a sigh before he looked up at my house and then back at me.

"Okay... take care of yourself... I'll see you tomorrow." Demetri nodded as he brought his hand up in a salute.

"See you tomorrow!" I smiled as I sent Demetri a wave before walking towards the front door.

Unlocking the door open, I moved into my house and turned to close the door-waving at Demetri, who still stood by the hood of my truck.

Then I closed the door shut.

The first tear dropped as I turned around to face my empty house, and by the time I took the first steps on the stairway I couldn't control the sobbing anymore.

The moment I'd heard Edward calling me Tanya, I'd known for certain that him and I would never get a second chance at love. But today I felt like I hit a new low- It just hurt.

Being betrayed by a friend, being reminded that nothing the guy who I'd loved with all my heart had said was ever true. It just hurt really badly.

I couldn't help but wonder what I had done to deserve this. Maybe I shouldn't have allowed myself to befriend Jessica. Maybe I shouldn't have allowed myself to Edward.

Was all this ultimately, my fault?

A rush of heart wrenching pain flowed through my chest and I let myself sob harder, my hand clutching at my chest.

What? Was I dying now?

My bedroom door came into view just as the pain decreased and I wiped my wet cheeks — cursing as new tears flowed down almost instantly— before pushing the door wide open.

I froze.

The blond haired man sat on my bed. His legs crossed over the other as he sat there taking in my entry.

I blinked away the damp blurriness just enough to notice the irritated expression wash away from his face and his folded arms in front of him give away and fall his sides.

"Isabella,"

The normal coldness was missing from his voice, his soft surprised tone just made me want to cry harder.

I knew who he was, I knew he didn't like me at all. I knew he was probably someone I had picked a fight on for more than I could afford, but I couldn't help but sniffle and hiccup as my legs automatically lead me towards him.

I just needed someone to comfort me. Or maybe I just needed him to comfort me. He was the only one warm, the only would I could feel.

"Don't kill me," I sniffled as I took my last steps towards him. My bag drop to the floor as I climbed onto his lap and buried my face into his warm neck.

Caius stiffened in my embrace and I clutched to the material of his shirt, afraid he'd push me away.

I don't know how long we stayed there that way, I crying and Caius frozen—just sitting there—, before he suddenly began relaxing in my embrace.

Slowly his arm's moved up and wrapped around me, giving my back an awkward pat.

He didn't ask me anything. Caius didn't demand an answer. No culprit. No reasons. He just stayed there and let me use him as comfort. A hiccup escaped my lips as I snuggled closer into his chest— just taking in the cologne he was wearing, and breathing.

I had almost begun to calm down when the heart wrenching pain began again. This time I couldn't help but feel my breath slip out of my lungs. My grip on Caius' shirt loosened and I felt myself go limp against him.

"Isabella!"

I couldn't breathe and it hurt so bad. I couldn't breathe!

"Bella! Bella!"

It hurt. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. Black shadows swept all over my eyes slowly and I felt myself fall further into the darkness.

The last voice I heard, sounding so desperate and angry, made the last drop of tear slip from my eyes, before I fell into the darkness completely.

At least someone in this moment... cared.


	9. C H A P T E R 8

Did death feel like this? A foggy cold forest—blue and grey.

Was everything just over... this way? My eyes turned towards the ground and I watched as my bloodied bare feet kept moving forward—one step at a time on the damp forest floor.

Was this okay? Dying like this? Wasn't there something I could have done if I were alive? My gaze lifted to watch the path before me, a thin trail hedged with tall dense trees, smaller moss and ferns lining the path, rocks here and there as if for decoration. Walking and walking until a tiny glow of lightening beamed through the trunks of the trees.

Light in the darkness? My feet turned directions. Leaving the thin trail behind as I stepped into the fern laid floor of the dense forest—towards the light.

I knew I was leaving the path that was already laid, venturing out—making a path of my own. Towards the light. One step. Then another. Towards the light.

The light grew brighter as I neared. My gaze moved down again, my feet bled harder, covered now in red... but they kept moving. One step. Then another. Towards the light that shone brighter

"Isabella,"

I looked up. The pair of red eyes disappeared with the fog. The house behind it became clearer.

Home?

"It's time to wake up."

The voice sounded like a whisper in the cool breeze. The cool breeze that seemed impossible in such a dense forest. Where was this breeze coming from?

Was this what life really should have been like? Moving towards the unexpected?

The last step.

My feet halted in front of the door. I looked down. My feet stood bloodied on the 'Welcome Home' door mat, but it barely hurt. I blinked, and looked back up at the golden door knob.

Home.

A twist of my wrist.

The door fell back. Open. My hands pulled up before me as I shielded myself from white light almost blinding me.

"Isabella,"

The timeless whisper tickled my ear while I stood shielding myself.

Wake up? Was I asleep?

My eyes peaked from the cover of my hands, into the white light. And for the first time I began noticing. The blood red eyes behind the clouds of white light. The comforting blood red eyes.

I took a step in.

And everything fell away.

As the dark clouds of unconsciousness shifted and the light shone through, the two muffled voices grew clearer and clearer.

The heaviness in my chest seemed to become lighter by the minute.

"What's wrong with her?"

 _Caius_.

"I'm afraid I can only tell this to her guardian, which is her father, Mr. Caius."

 _Carlisle?!_

 _Where am I?!_

Images of what had happened today replayed in my mind.

Edward. Jessica. Demetri. Caius. Heart attack...

I felt my fingers curl into a loose fist. I really didn't want to see Carlisle right now.

Why would Caius even let him attend to me?

"If you aren't aware, thanks to your son's foolery, the girl now belongs to Volturi. So, I am a guardian. In fact, she belongs to me. Now, again, what's wrong with her?"

Caius' voice seemed strained, and immediately my eyes snapped open, just in time to see the two man standing at the foot of my bed. Right in time to hear...

"Bella... is suffering from Takotsubo cardiomyopathy. More commonly known as Broken Heart Syndrome."

The black Audi stopped and parked in the driveway, right beside my in comparison more battered red truck.

I shifted in my seat, my palms sweaty. The tall blond vampire in the driver's seat looked anything but pleased and I didn't know what to say in this silence in the car was deafening.

Broken Heart Syndrome.

I couldn't bring myself to even stop being bitter about it. Of course, with my rotten luck at life... right after I'd managed to battle my months spent being a zombie — I'd end up getting some other form of disease.

Broken Heart Syndrome?

What for?

Did I now have to medically be reminded of the game fate had decided to play with me?

"Go inside."

I turned my head towards the vampire king sitting beside me, his hand tight against the wheel. The strange sting in my chest made me question why I was seeking comfort from the vampire who had almost killed me.

 _He saved you._..

The vampire who looked like he barely cared—his eyes straight on the dark Forrest green garage door.

"Why were you in my room earlier?"

My eyes on Caius, I studied him. His knuckles whitened as his grip tightened on the wheel. The muscles of his jaw bulged as he grit his teeth together.

"Get out,"

 _Why? Why save me... and then kick me out?_

I frowned. "No."

Caius visibly stiffened beside me and I held my breath until he suddenly reached to his side and pushed the door open.

 _Oh no._

I couldn't help but remain frozen in my seat as I watched the most dangerous of the three vampire kings — walk around the car and pull my door open.

His deep red eyes stared intently into mine for a second before he leaned forward, unbuckled my seat belt and scooped me up in his arms in one go.

"Keys," Caius muttered coldly as he pushed the car's door close with his feet and began moving towards my house's front door.

But I couldn't find any key. In that moment all I knew was the man who was holding me in his arms like I was a mere child—

 _or a bride..._

— storming towards the front door with the most coldest expression on his face.

All of a sudden Caius looked right down at me and I let out a yelp at being caught, jumping in his arms and almost falling off. Immediately his grip around me tightened.

Caius sighed, and my mouth fell open as I felt his hand slip into my back pocket and pull the tiny key out.

The world seemed to blur while I remained in the blond King's arms. My only focus remained on him. His straight nose, his stubborn mouth, the strong jaw, his deep deadly eyes. The warmth he kept exuding, when in reality he didn't have any warmth at all. How could I still not feel his ice?

"Ehem" Caius cleared his throat as he took his first step on the narrow stairway and I gulped as I moved closer in his arms, tightening my arms around his neck as I almost hid my face against his neck like I had done just an hour or two ago.

He walked up the stairs slowly, one step at a time. The floorboards under us creaked as he kept walking towards my room and I remained silent — trying to distinguish this new sense of emotion I was beginning to feel with the blond monster near.

It was warm — and then it brought a chilly breeze. It was fear — but then it chased away danger. It was death — and then it my light. It was so clear — and yet I couldn't possibility distinguish what it was.

My bedroom's door flew open and Caius made his way towards my bed. Slowly leaning down, his eyes remained on mine while he softly delivered me onto the fluffy mattress.

I couldn't help but just lie there and stare at the vampire looking down at me.

His face held no expression—and yet while he stood there looking down so intently at me, I couldn't help but surprisingly feel guilty—like I had done something wrong. Like I had somehow disappointed him.

What was even more surprising though— was the feeling. The feeling of feeling guilty. The guilt was what was surprising.

"I'm leaving."

I looked away — out the window and at the beautiful grey clouds that always hung over Forks.

"Why did you come?" I mumbled in response, suddenly honestly curious on why he had flown from Volterra to Forks — and then waited for me in my room. Why?

There was silence around the room for the next moment—with each second the silence grew thicker... and when it almost felt suffocating—King Caius turned around and walked away.

Edward Cullen.

I flung another photo into the burning pile of pictures.

The chilly night wind breezed into the room—twirling its way with the curtains before it touched the dancing flames in the steel bucket.

I threw in another picture—this one with Edward and I standing, his arm around me, and Emily, Ben and Jessica standing on each one of our sides. Jessica on his, her face turned up to look at him with a smile.

The signs were all there. It wasn't really strange that I hadn't even thought about it like that otherwise.

I scoffed at the thought of that. Throwing another picture it's burning death.

Somehow— I felt lighter. Seeing each picture burn, curl into ashes made me feel lighter. Made me feel better.

I had been hurt when I'd seen Edward and Jessica, I couldn't deny that. But now I was just irritated.

Now all I could hope for was that soon there'd be a time when I'd think about Edward, and my heart would just feel indifferent instead.

"Bella,"

My head snapped towards the door just as it creaked open and I immediately got up at the sight of Charlie.

"Dad," I sighed as Charlie swept into the room and pulled me into a hug, his prickly beard pressed against my forehead.

"What are you burning? Are you okay? I heard from — the doctor..."

I flinched. Charlie had been always careful of avoiding mention of the Cullens. Not once, since I had arrived had he talked about them, or even mentioned them. It was refreshing—living our lives like the Cullen family didn't exist. But with today's hospital incident... a Cullen had finally managed to filter into our conversation.

"I'm fine dad. Don't tell mom, please." I pleaded as he sighed and let me go, his eyes on the floor guilty.

"You've already told her, haven't you? Dad! You have to stop." I groaned as I hit smacked a palm on my forehead.

"I haven't told her! I was... about to though, after this..." He sent me a guilty smile and I immediately began shaking my head.

"No! Don't tell her! No!"

"Alright alright! I won't! But you're okay, right?" Charlie's expression turned serious, and I nodded earnestly in response.

"I'm good, don't worry. I'm fine."

"Okay. By the way, burn things in the back garden, will you?"

A small rare smile settled on Charlie's usually angry face and he turned around and began making his way towards the door — when he stopped.

"By the way... who was the fellow who took you to the hospital?"

I froze. My eyes widened and I tried to grasp at anything my frantic mind could manage to formulate.

"DRACULA!"

Charlie's drumming fingers froze against the door. His expression suddenly looking bewildered with confusion.

"Dra—"

"Oh dad, I just remembered I have to write a report on the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker, for English Class!"

"Bel—"

"And after today I'm just so tired and my chest still hurts... I better get to it right now!" I blurted out in a speed, walking forward until I had Charlie backed out of the room, his expression turned into defeat as soon as I'd mentioned 'today'.

"Okay, okay, I won't ask. Just make sure it's nothing crazy like the ginger fella." Charlie sighed as he rubbed his temples in defeat.

"Thanks dad! Dinner's in the fridge! Re-heat it before you eat it!" I called out while I slumped against he door in relief.

Already walking towards the stairs, Charlie let it a loud sigh as he brought up his hand in a wave, "Goodnight, Bells."

Watching him make his way down the stairs, my smile died down a little before I closed the door and turned back to my empty room.

"Night, dad."

My feet felt on automatic as I walked towards the dying fire and dropped all of the photos into the bin—rekindling the flame—before making my way towards the bathroom.

After everything that had happened today, I felt dirty. And even though Caius' cologne lingered on my shirt, which I strangely wanted to keep close. I needed to wash myself. And burn this shirt. Because this shirt... was something an old friend Jessica had picked out for me. And as childish as it may have sounded... but to me—in that moment—the last thing I wanted, was to never have the shirt anywhere near me.

As the door to the bathroom closed and the clothes came off, as the cold drizzle of the shower began—I stepped under the water, and my bathing sponge began lathering and wiping away every part of today off of me. One srub at a time.

My fingers tapped away on the keyboard of my laptop that was currently placed on my sweatpants shorts. I leaned back against the headboard as I smiled at the details in Jane's email, typing back a reply to each new story.

It was comforting knowing that I had people emailing me from Volterra. Telling me their daily news and asking for my health. Even Marcus never forgot to email every day.

I smiled, tapping on 'send' before I clicked away on Mary's email, reading her daily update about Danilo and her.

The comforting silence that had just settled in the room was suddenly broken by a ping of my phone — and my eyes snapped towards it.

 **Bella, can we talk—In front of your house in two?**

Edward.

My breath hitched in my throat as I felt the palms of my hands begin sweating. Suddenly everything felt chaotic. My eyes found the time on my phone.

10.10PM

Did I even want to meet him? Meet him for what?

Had Carlisle told him about today?

I shook my head. No—he wouldn't have. Patient confidentiality meant something, right?

But what if he had? Was I now a laughingstock in the Cullen household?

My heart raced faster.

Had I always been a laughingstock in the Cullen household?

My hands clenched into a fist again and I put my phone away, gulping down the sudden dryness in my throat as I tried to breathe the panic away.

I let my MacBook slip to the side as I eased down on my back, just staring at the ceiling while I still held my phone in my hand.

Did I want to meet him? Talk to him? About what?

*knock knock*

I froze. My eyes immediately finding the window.

*knock knock*

Something knocked on the glass of my window again and I found myself immediately stand up— my heart thumping in my chest so loudly I was sure he could hear it outside.

Edward.

I didn't know if I was scared or angry. I'd been locking my window ever since I'd returned and found out they were back—I didn't want him in my room. Never again.

My feet stopped just at my window, and my hand moved up to finger the curtain slowly. Still wondering what to do.

A minute passed and I finally drew the curtain as my hand found the lock and I pushed the window open.

"I don't wa—"

"Human."

In one swift motion and the blond haired vampire was inside my room, pressed between me and the window.

My mouth open in shock I looked up at the blank faced vampire king and blinked.

Caius...

The king's eyes widened and so did mine. I'd said his name out loud. I noticed him visibly stiffen.

"Why?" I asked, still in shock.

"I wanted to make sure you were still alive." Caius snapped back and walked around me, further into the room.

I stayed frozen in my spot, my mind still jumbled before I remembered the text. Instantly I leaned forward against the window— looking outside, eyes searching until they found what they were looking for.

He stood on the edge of the road. Almost hidden in the darkness of the trees. His pale skin shone brightly under the street light as he just stood there. Watching me back.

As I stood there watching him—frozen—a warm arm found mine and immediately pulled me back.

My back smacked against a hard chest and I felt two arms wrap around me. Immediately I looked down at the pale white arms contrasting my slightly tanned skin.

"You aren't planing on jumping, are you? It's of no use. You'll just end up with a broken leg or two." Caius mumbled quietly in the silence.

But I couldn't concentrate. All I could feel was him. Holding me. All I could process was the smell of his cologne.

Why wasn't he cold?

"No," I finally replied. The fact that Edward was just outside suddenly didn't matter so much, I was increasingly curious why Caius didn't feel freezing cold like everyone else did.

"You really need to redecorate your room," Caius drawled out, his tone sounding obviously unimpressed and I felt myself blush at the criticism.

I turned around to face him, and his arms loosened around me before he moved back and sat on my bed.

His eyes trailed the bed before he looked back up at me.

"Did the mindreader and you... on this bed?"

My mouth fell open.

 _Oh my god..._

I snapped my mouth shut when I noticed Caius' eyes darkening.

"He's laid on that bed, talking until I fell asleep each ." I hurriedly replied back.

"Change it."

Huh?

I suppose my expression spoke for itself because if didn't take too long for the King, who was now standing near my desk, looking down at the burnt pictures, to respond.

"Don't you have any self respect? Get rid of anything that reminds him of you in this room—and bathe in bleach."

"Excuse me?" I frowned. The familiar irritation I had always felt around the blonde vampire, back in Volterra, was finally making an appearance.

"If you're as smart as your school report says, you should have understood what I meant. Get rid of the bed. And this sad decor."

"You checked my school reports?!" I exclaimed louder than I expected, immediately I sent a prayer up begging the TV downstairs was able to drain out my almost too loud of an explosion.

Caius on the other hand, shrugged, "Yes."

"I should just take you back." Caius suddenly spoke up again and my wide alarmed eyes found his.

"No." I immediately answered, shaking my head.

The blond demon's eyebrow tilted up and he began walking towards me, "Why not?"

"I can't leave my dad and friends just yet" I mumbled back quietly, just as stopped right in front of me.

His long finger found my chin and my eyes found his slowly as he tilted my head up.

"Do you want to know why I feel warm, Bella?"

His red eyes stared into mine. I gulped, and immediately his eyes moved down to my neck.

"Why?"

His eyes snapped to mine and he smiled. His feral looking canines making an appearance as they shined pearl white against against his red lips.

He leaned forward and in reflex I leaned back, immediately his strong arm slipped around my back and kept me there until his lips found my ear.

I shivered and I felt him smirk against me.

We stayed there for a second, with him enjoying my fear and slight irritation and me trying to once again grasp any solid explanation to what was between me and this Vampire King.

Slowly Caius leaned closer.

"Guess."

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed in frustration as I let my head fall forward, right against his chest.

"Guess!" I mimicked him in an annoying whiny voice, "Guess guess guess! What? Am I your singer?"

"That's the mindreader."

My head shot back from his chest and I stared at him. "That wasn't a lie?"

"I don't feel the need to kill you all the time." Caius snapped as he suddenly turned around.

"Well not because of your blood anyway."

I frowned, moving to stand in front of Caius again. "Are we supposed to get married? Am I supposed to become the Vampire King's bride to make him more powerful, like in the books, or something?"

I watched as his eyes widened and then he frowned at me, "Not necessarily."

 _Then what? ... oh... no..._

 _Am I suppose to be a virgin sacrifice?_

This time my eyes widened and I moved back.

"It's okay, I give up. I don't wanna know!" I waved my hands in front of my face and began moving towards my bed when suddenly Caius' hand reached out and pulled me against him.

Immediately his hands gripped at my waist and he pulled me up in his arms, my legs dangling on his side.

Caius began moving towards the bed.

My back hit the mattress with a thump and I gasped as Caius' chest pressed against mine. His nose grazing my cheeks.

This position was getting increasingly familiar. Caius was getting increasingly familiar.

How many times had I found myself pressed against him like this?

"You're right my little human," Caius whispered into my ear as he let his canines slip while grazing my cheek as he slowly teased me, "You are my virgin sacrifice."

"No!"

My hands smacked against his cheeks as I held his face in my palms and moved it away from mine. Quickly, not thinking, I locked my legs around his waist.

"I won't let you!" I blurted out, tightening my hold on his around the waist while the blond king only stared back, suddenly frozen.

"Wrong move," he muttered just as his hands found mine and he moved them over my head, smack against the mattress in a second.

Another second and his lips found mine—pushing every thought into the inky blankness as he pulled me into the kiss. I didn't know when I'd started to respond—or maybe I'd begun when he had, but kissing him felt so normal.

Why was this so normal though? What was Caius to me?

The vampire King bit into my lower lip softly and I felt a jolt of electricity shoot right through me.

Immediately I held his hand tighter as a small gasp slipped out of my lips, and he pushed my hands further into the bed.

Caius broke the kiss as his lips began peppering kisses along my cheeks and jaw, moving slowly towards my neck. My grip on his hand tightened as he pressed an open mouthed kiss on my sweet spot.

I was lost, every nerve in my body sang to this Vampire and I didn't know why. Maybe I was losing myself to his vampirish charms. Maybe I was going crazy.

But could crazy feel this good?

Slowly the soft feel of his lips disappeared and sharp fangs took their place. My eyes snapped open as the tips of his fangs pierced into my skin and I felt warm blood pour out. Caius' tongue slowly licked at punctured wound and his grip on my hand tightened—a low growl ripping out of his neck.

"Caius!"

He froze.

His hand on mine loosened and immediately I grasped his hair and tugged—my heart was suddenly thundering in my chest at this point.

"Caius!" I tugged again, and this time he moved back, his red blood eyes wide, my blood trailing down at the corner of his lips.

"Am I going to turn into a vampire now?" I blurted out as I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He breathed as he brought his thumb and wiped my blood off, plopping the thumb into his mouth afterwards.

My eyes widened when he began moving away.

I watched as he got off of me and shuffled to the edge of the bed.

It felt strange. Since the moment I'd met Caius, this was the very first time I'd seen him so speechless.

What was even more strange though was that I wasn't really angry at him.

I couldn't even bring myself to yell at this moment—so instead I got up and reached for his shoulder.

"Why do you keep biting me!?" I demanded as I continued to pull his shoulder, making him finally turn around.

His bright red orbs found my neck.

"It's something male vampires can't help but do to their females."

"Their females?!" I exclaimed, "I'm not 'their female' I'm not a vampire!"

Caius' eyes moved to mine and he smirked a little—suddenly amused.

"For your grades, you aren't too smart, are you?"

Immediately my frown hardened and I shuffled closer to him, ready to smack that face.

"You dare sass me after almost sucking me dry!?" I flung my arms up in the air in bewilderment.

 _Wait till I tell Marcus!_

Caius' smirk disappeared and suddenly he looked deadly serious.

"Not 'their female'. You're my female."

"I thought you said I wasn't your singer..."

Caius' expression chilled and I began regretting saying that—or even opening that window tonight.

"I don't bite you for your blood, Isabella. You're not my singer. You're my—."

I sighed. "Yes yes. I'm your female. I feel like a carton of milk that never finishes in the fridge."

"Bottom line is you're my female . It's too late. If you didn't want to be in this situation you shouldn't have let your self sacrificing self come all the way to Volterra and barge into my life. Or keep challenging me when I tried to get rid of you. Now stay still, I have to seal that wound." My eyes widened as he leaned back in. The feel of his tongue lick the wound caused another jolt of electricity to shoot right through me and I shivered against him.

Caius moved back with a tiny smile on his face and I couldn't help but Uh-oh when his eyes darkened and his smile turned cold.

"By the way, you never told me you were bitten before?"


	10. C H A P T E R 9

"James,"

The name hung, heavy, in the silent dimly lit room. Stark white light flashed outside and my eyes moved to the window just in time to see it begin raining.

Caius' arms loosened around me and he took a step back.

"Is he dead?"

I nodded, shuffling backwards until I felt the back of my thigh hit the edge of my bed. Feeling the awkwardness in the room suddenly increase, I made a move to sit on the bed.

"Don't."

My eyes snapped to the blond monster standing three steps away and I found myself frozen in motion, almost seated on the bed. Slowly, I stood back up.

"Sleep on the floor tonight."

"What?" I blurted out, my face flushing.

Caius scoffed, walking forward, he moved around me and stepped right between the bed and I. I felt him bend over, and his warm breath hit me flush against my cheek, "How human of you. How can you use the same bed you and he slept on?" Caius whispered tauntingly, stressing on the word 'slept' with more disgust than usual.

Ten minutes later, the soft sounds of rain seemed to have dulled outside as I stared at the floor, a thick quilt in my hand. I didn't know how it had come to this. Me agreeing to sleeping on the floor. I didn't really care much who slept on the bed anyway— but I did have a certain blonde monster to prove wrong. I suppose he was right, my self esteem really was non-existent.

I was curious, suddenly.

Had I always had such little self esteem? Or had it been something I had acquired from Edward?

I shook my head as I flapped the tribal patterned quilt in the air, and laid it over the thick fluffy circular rug on the floor. Edward was the last person I needed to think about. What was more important was the Vampire King that was settled at my desk, his sharp blood red eyes now watching the pictures on display.

A sigh slipped from my lips as I threw a spare pillow on the quilt and pulled a new blanket from inside my wardrobe, before sinking down to my new makeshift bed.

I wiggled my toes as I shifted on the quilt until I slid onto my back, enjoying the relief my back was surprisingly feeling against the solid bed.

Then I froze in my position. My eyes widened and my breath hitched in my throat as the tall vampire dropped down beside me and settled on his back. Lying right beside me.

"Decent."

My head snapped towards Caius' and I watched the smirk on his face widen as he turned towards me too—his statement still hanging between us. A minute passed and he nudged an eyebrow up at me in question.

"How appropriate do you think it is to just lie down with a girl in her bedroom on a scale from 0-10?" I blurted out loudly, frowning slightly at the Vampire as I felt the same irritation I so often felt with him, bubble in my chest.

"Appropriateness? Ah. Appropriate is whatever I say it is, human."

Another sigh left my lips and I turned my gaze towards the ceiling — I'd given up. Completely in no mood to fight the Vampire King.

It had been an exhausting day. And I was thoroughly exhausted.

It was a little surreal, thinking that this was the same vampire who had wanted my blood only days ago — who I had, had so many fights with. This was the same vampire, lying here, beside me.

Slowly looking to my right I tried to peak a glance at the silent Caius, only to blush red when my eyes connected with his. His head turned to his left, blood red eyes observing me silently.

I paled.

"What?" I blinked, my fingers grasping onto the blanket tightly against my chest as Caius and I looked at each other.

His gaze stayed, a second, and then a minute, before he slowly turned to look back up at the ceiling. The expression on Caius' face not once giving away anything.

His voice was a deep gruff when he spoke next. Just one word, one — but I knew he meant it. He had spoken. And he expected me to follow.

"Sleep."

I did. Not because he wanted me to. But because I wanted to. I slept.

~o.O.o~

Early next morning found me twisting against the soft quilt that now felt like fluffs of heaven against my skin. Twisting and turning as I groaned away the already fading bits of sleep from my system.

The sun wasn't all the way up yet. Dawn was just beginning to knock on earth's door.

The last mist of dark sleep faded before my eyes and I let out a sleepy sigh as my eyes opened to welcome the day—and then I screamed.

My bed. My bed.

My mouth fell open as I shot up to sit on the quilt, wide, wide eyed as I just stared at my unsteady broken bed. The broken leg neatly placed where it was supposed to stand, once attached.

 _Caius._

 _'How can you use the same bed you and he slept on?'_

I groaned, still in disbelief. _Caius!_

The door of my room pushed open and my eyes snapped to be open doorway just in time to see Charlie rush in, alarm clouding his expression.

"What? What?" Charlie asked as he looked around the room, before his wide eyes found mine. His visibly frowned.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor? And why did you scream?"

I blinked.

Ah, this was great. The explicit duty to choose between lying to my father so early in the morning or just telling him the truth and getting killed at the hands of Volturi because a law is a law.

Shuffling to my feet, I grabbed the quilt and began folding it.

I sighed, "Sorry dad. I just forgot that my bed broke last night,"

I chose life. Given it was harder to my conscience. But telling dad the truth wouldn't just result in my death — but his too.

"Ah, okay, I'll just tell Billy to get someone to fix it," Dad muttered as he shifted on his feet and then awkwardly cleared his throat.

My gaze snapped to his, "Can't we just change it?"

Charlie's brow knitted together in confusion, "Change it?"

I cleared my throat as I picked up the folded blanket, quilt and pillow and moved them to the large brown cupboard. "Er.. yeah. I was thinking of changing this room up a bit anyway."

"From what money?" Dad blurted out, and I grinned. Ah yes, Charlie wasn't much of a spender.

"I've saved up a small fortune from working back in Phoenix and here at Newton's. I'll just have to use a third of my savings."

Charlie's wide eyes widened further, "How much do you have there?"

"I've been working two part time jobs since I was fourteen, dad. I have a good amount."

I watched as Charlie cleared his throat again before he grumbled, "It's okay. Save that for college. I'll pay for the renovation. Now go freshen up, school's in two hours."

It didn't take me as long as I thought it would, washing up and getting dressed. The dread that had settled in — dread of seeing Edward and Jessica again — of getting an attack, surprisingly wasn't as terrifying as it had been yesterday.

I suppose the cut had been fresh yesterday, the wound had still been bleeding, the skin still slightly inflamed. Thankfully, today, I could barely feel the cut at all. And I prayed that I wouldn't at all anymore.

The soles of my white sneakers thumped against the solid wood of the stairs, as I walked my way down and into the kitchen. The normal morning hunger that usually came visiting once I was in the kitchen seemed absent today as I eyed the little, but appropriate amount of spread on the table.

"Breakfast?"

I shook my head in a 'no' before I grasped onto a single cream bun and rolled it in a piece of tissue.

"I'm not really hungry," I responded pouring out a half a glass of juice, lifting the glass to my lips I gulped the juice down.

"Leaving already?" Charlie asked, screwing up his face while he straightened his uniform—looking about ready to leave himself.

"Umhum," I nodded as I began walking right behind him, my bag dangling from my shoulders.

Walking out of the door, I turned to lock it close before turning, when I froze in my feet.

Charlie stood frozen right in front of me, a little to my left.

"Don't tell me you want a new truck, too?" Charlie blurted out in disbelief, looking at the driver's side door of the red truck—broken right from its hinges and placed, leaning against the truck.

I couldn't feel my feet, but I stood there, staring at the broken red door. My mind ran over a thousand things at once and stopped only at one.

"Caius..."

I felt Charlie move closer to listen to my whisper but I couldn't concentrate, I heaved out a loud sigh and blinked. Almost hoping the damage would just disappear.

But it was still there.

What? Did he not want me to use the truck as well?

"I'll call Billy to ask Jake to fix that. Come, I can drop you to school,"

"Er—"

The black Audi rolled down the street smoothly, catching Charlie and my attention when it stopped right in front of my house.

A second passed and a calm looking Demetri stepped out of the car, pushing the door close behind him.

 _Oh no..._

My heart jolted in my chest, feeling the nervousness creeping as I felt dad stiffen wise me.

"Mr. Swan." Demetri extended a hand until surprisingly Charlie accepted it.

"You... are?" Charlie chuckled awkwardly, clearly confused and I noticed that Demetris' brown contacts were missing today.

"I'm Bella's friend, sir. Just transferred here from Italy."

Charlie nodded, "Italy, huh?—what's with the eye color?"

"Yes." Demetri responded without a blink. So convincingly that If I weren't Bella, but my dad — I'd believe him.

Charlie still looked less than satisfied with the reply. "Is it—is it like some European fashion trend or something?"

Demetri grinned, his sharp canines shining in the morning light and I found myself hold my breath. Why was he grinning?

"I just think the red makes my jaw look sharper—sir."

The breath I'd been holding slipped from my parted lips.

 _Yeah. Your teeth too._

Charlie looked momentarily stunned as Demetri and I stood there, looking at him. He blinked, then slowly nodded.

"We'll go fishing this Saturday." He muttered out loud in declaration as he nodded again, as if to himself.

"See you in the afternoon, Bells," dad spoke again, while he turned pat me on my shoulder. Turning back around Charlie began walking towards his car— then got in and drove away.

A minute of silence hung around the the remaining two of us as we stood in front of the broken door, not saying a word.

If I were honest, I'd admit out loud that I was nervous about going to school. It wasn't so much so because of the situation I was in now when it concerned the Cullens, but because I found myself getting frustrated at myself even at the thought of them. How was I to live with this when all I truly wanted was to have suddenly have a Edward Cullen free life. Maybe that was why the broken red door of my truck was more interesting to just stare at then usual.

Suddenly I swung to face a silent observing Demetri.

"I feel like punching King Caius in the face."

Demetri's eyes moved from the doorless spot of the truck, to mine. He sent me a tired smile, "I suggest you don't try. You'll shatter your bones."

I heaved out a loud sigh, "I feel like telling you that it'll be worth it. Does he do this to everything? First my bed, now the truck!"

"It's a newly acquired habit of his—breaking things so that you end up replacing it," Demetri shrugged. An easy smile on, brightening his face.

I frowned.

 _Why is he here anyway?_

"Why did you stop by?" I mumbled, my confused eyes trying again for the tenth time, to read Demetri's expression.

"To be your ride to school," Demetri shrugged again, spinning the car key around his pointer finger while he turned around and began moving towards the black Audi.

~o.O.o~

"I can see why the Cullens prefer Folks," Demetri spoke casually as we made our way through the other students towards the entrance. I turned towards him.

"It's almost never sunny here," he smiled softly, so different then his constant stoic expression back in the castle. Seeing his smile I sent him a small smile of my own in response.

"Fun to walk around outside without being sparkly?" I asked my Vampire friend as I nudged him in the side.

Immediately his hand grabbed onto mine and he steadied himself, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Yes," he admitted as he walked through the main entrance.

"First class?" Demetri asked as we stood near my locker, him waiting while I took out the thick Biology text book from the confines of its metal prison.

"Biology," Angela sighed, joining us. Ben trailing right behind her, his school newspaper camera dangling from his neck.

I wasn't really looking forward to Biology. It was obvious, really. Edward was going to be in attendance and I really didn't know how I was going to survive with him as my desk mate.

Edwards's expressionless face from the night before washed over my memory and I felt the nervous moths fly more frantically in my chest.

 _This can't be good!_  
I groaned in my head as I squinted my eyes shut and closed the locker door shut.

"Why not? I have the same class. Hate Biology?" Demetri frowned.

Of course, Demetri had taken all the classes I had. It wouldn't have been normal if he hadn't. Considering he was here to guard my existence. I sighed.

"Edward is Bella's desk mate." Ben chuckled awkwardly, bringing his hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"We don't have time to worry though, we're a minute late already!" He spoke in rush right after the chuckle, looking at his watch.

"Let's go," I sighed.

Edwards's face floated back in my memory, but it was too late — we walked right into the class.

In an instant my eyes found the familiar golden ones, sitting patiently with an empty spot beside him — his attention seemed fixed on the doorway even before we had entered.

"To your seats, guys!" I cringed at the loud voice of Mr. Banner and hurriedly began making my way towards the seat — my heart almost bubbling with nervousness.

"Hold on, you're the new student, right? Introduction first for you,"

I dropped on my seat just in time to see Demetri look at Mr. Banner with his eyes of flame. He really hadn't bothered wearing contacts today.

The class stood in complete silence as Demetri cleared his throat, "Hello, my name is Demetri Volturi and I am a transfer student from Italy."

He stopped. His blank expressionless eyes stretching around the class. "That's all."

"You don't have an Italian accent!"

"Aaish," I whispered as I scrunched up my face, hiding it into my hand. Tara seemed quite interested in Demetri — and it was never good news when Tara was interested in a guy. Her stalking skills surpassed FBI's level of capacity.

"That is because I have traveled a lot through out my life," Demetri responded coolly. He was definitely handling this situation with better nerves than I was. God forbid if the Volturis got exposed just because of me.

"You're not tan for someone from Italy," Tara shot back with another question, her loud voice making me cringe. Then the fact that Edward was sitting right beside me — wasn't helping either.

"I look better pale."

Instantly the class filled with sounds of agreement and I peeked an eye open at the tall beautiful Vampire standing in front of the class, towering over an also agreeing Mr. Banner.

"Alright class! That's enough! Why don't you go and take the empty seat, Demetri." Mr. Banner motioned towards the empty seats in the back of the class.

Walking past me Demetri took one of the empty seats. His hand brushed against mine just slow enough for him to squeeze my arm as if to let me know not to be afraid.

I wasn't. I was just nervous.

~o.O.o~

Biology had ended quicker than I had imagined it would. Thankfully, Edward hadn't spoken a word — or tried to even initiate a conversation. What was awkward though was that I could feel his eyes on me all through out class. Still, he hadn't spoken a word. I didn't know if I should have been thankful or suspicious — but the string of classes that passed by right after one another gave me no time to ponder. The last class was in five minutes.

And that was how the cool afternoon found me— seated in the toilet cubicle, preparing for another encounter. But this time with both Edward and Jessica. It was time for English class.

My gaze found my wrist watch and I bit my lip. Five minutes to the class. I sigh slipped from my lips as I stood up and flushed the toilet out of habit.

Twisting the lock open I pulled the door back and got out — immediately freezing at the sight of the brown haired girl applying lipgloss.

Jessica's eyes met mine in the mirror and she grinned. "Bella!"

I cringed, slowly dragging myself towards the hand basin.

"It's so good to finally get some alone time. Look Bella, I hope you're okay with Edward and I. Like you know we could draw up a lot of girl codes but it is what it is. Edward and you were together. Edward and I are together now. This is how is, Bella. We gotta deal with it. I—erm... I really would say sorry, but like, why say something you don't mean, right?—"

This girl, really. I took in and released a deep breath.

"So like to make this easier— I really just have a favour—" I clenched my teeth together. "—could you change classes for Biology and English? It's really annoying having you in classes with Edward, you know? I'm sure you must understand, right?"

What was one supposed to do when this happened. What was I supposed to say to her in this situation? How was I supposed to act? Was there a manual for it? I didn't know. But I did know I had two options.

One, to let her walk out the door without any response. Or two, to truly say I felt like saying. Was it okay to say what I wanted to say?

I didn't know, but hadn't I spoken my mind to far more dangerous beings? Then why not Jessica?

The tell tale signs of the throbbing in my chest warned me of the pain that could crash in at any time, but I took the chance.

Finally being able to move I quickly washed my hand while Jessica brushed her hair with her fingers, her happy eyes on herself— making herself prettier before a class with Edward.

A pitiful scoff slipped from my lips. I hadn't taken much notice of my appearance when I had been with Edward. Then again, had he even cared when I was just a rebound? My eyes moved to Jessica in the mirror again and I smiled pitifully. Did he even care right now?

"If Edward and you have a problem with the class arrangements then you both are free to change your classes — I am not changing anything, Jessica." I shrugged, turning my washed hand around under the hand drier.

Jessica's eyes blazed. "Excuse me? Wait... you can't really be expecting Edward to come back to you, right? No way. That's so low, Bella. Don't even dream about it, he said he won't!"

The stabbing pain in my chest brushed against the centre and I clenched my fists together. It wasn't like I wanted to get back with Edward, but hearing him say he wouldn't come back — hurt. Although, why was he outside my room last night then?

I shook my head. It didn't matter.

"Low? You're talking about low? Wait, how is it like being a 100 feet under ground yourself? We're in the same class. It is what it is.—"

Jessica's irritated expression caught my eye and I smiled as I turned away and began walking towards the door slowly.

"As for Edward?" I spoke again, "You don't have to say sorry. That's just the kind of person you are. Ah but yes, when he leaves you for Ashley, since she probably has her eyes on him like you did too, remember what you said to me; 'This is how life is,Bella.' So Jessica, for the future, deal with it."

The door knob felt cold under my touch, and I grasped it tightly before giving it a quick turn — I walked out of the girl's bathroom.

Walking into the English class, my feet moved automatically towards our new English teacher, Mrs. Knowles. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I moved forward.

"Yes Bella?" Mrs. Knowles pushed her reading glasses down to look up at me.

"I was hoping for a seat change, please."

Seeming more interested, Mrs. Knowles took her glasses off and placed it on the side.

"The seats have been already assigned, Bella."

I nodded, "I know, Mrs. Knowles. But my desk mate and I have a major mutual disagreement and our level of productivity and grades would really be compromised if we remain seated together. Please let me change my seat or get a new partner please."

Her eyes on me for a steady minute, Mrs. Knowles nodded. Her curly tendril of a hair falling over her chocolate brown forehead.

"Cullen, move to the front please. New boy with scary red contacts, move to the back with Bella."

Looking back my eyes found Edward's golden ones, and widened when I noticed the irritation in them. I looked away.

"Ah, guess the two love birds get to sit together," Demetri spat under his breath as a red faced Jessica finally stepped into the class and took a seat beside Edward. Clearly looking pleased.

I could help but groan when she turned back and sent me a mocking smile of victory.

Could she really think Edward had changed seats to sit with her?

"I just wanna disappear," I sighed as I slouched further over my desk. The hairs on my neck stood straight when hearing me Demetri leaned closer so that I could only hear what he spoke next, "I'll find you."

"If nobody else has broken up and wants change their seats — I'll make a general announcement before we start!"

 _Oh my god._

I cringed as Mrs. Knowles turned to Edward and narrowed her eyes at him. Clearly seeing the situation at face value, which definitely showed Edward as a player — before she continued, "Mr. Fog has called in sick and so we will have 2 hours of English today!" 

~o.O.o~

"Hey Bella, want to go to La Push this weekend? Bring the new guy too."

I could feel Demetri stiffen beside me as we continued to walk through the long open corridor. It was the time of the year when Connor, Mike and Ben ritually decided to take a swim at the beach, and just like last year— I was being invited again.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Angela whispered from my right, pulling at my sleeve.

We stepped out into the driveway area and I eyed Demetri. It was obvious, that Demetri wouldn't be able to join — La Push was forbidden for Vampires.

A frown settled on my forehead and for the first time I wondered — what would happen if they did decide to step on forbidden land? Would they be killed? And if so... who could be strong enough to kill vampires?

"Bella?"

My eyes snapped to Connor's and I awkwardly looked away as we slowly stopped on our feet.

"Why don't we try some other beach this time?"

"Huh?" Mike's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

I knew. I was throwing a sudden suggestion. I mean we had all enjoyed at La Push the last time — but Demetri wouldn't be able to come along this time around.

Of course, there's chances of running into Jake too. I felt my heart jolt in my chest at the thought of Jacob, but I quickly shut that away. After Edward, I didn't want to think about another boy who had just disappeared. It was tiring.

"New Beach?" I stressed on each word, looking around the group with a hopeful face.

"New beach... hmm... not bad." Ben contemplated with all signs of approval.

I turned to Connor.

"Guess we can take a on a new beach this time." Connor smiled sweetly. He was actually nicer to me after the almost accident — if he wasn't really nice already.

"Maybe one in Seattle?" Mike contemplated, moving to stand right beside me.

I almost sighed out loud when Demetri slowly manoeuvred himself between Mike and I for the tenth time today.

"Carkeek Park?" Angela grasped Ben's jacket sleeve this time and I watched as he brightened with the contact. I smiled.

"That sounds good! Text all the details after you guys plan it out?"

Both Ben and Connor put both their thumbs up in an instant.

"Okay!" They agreed.

"See you guys tomorrow then!" Mike grinned as he sent me a wave — Angela mouthed the words text you later before turning around and walking away with Ben.

"Catch you later, Bells," Connor winked, he turned towards Demetri and smiled, "See you tomorrow, man."

Demetri grinned at his Biology desk mate, "Tomorrow."

Turning my eyes away from Connor's back, my eyes found Mike and I smiled, confused.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at the suddenly nervous guy.

Mike's nervous eyes moved to Demetri's large form before he turned his attention back at me and smiled awkwardly.

 _Ah._

Reaching for Demetri's shirt sleeve I gave it a small tug.

"I went to Portland over the weekend and I — ah got you a gift!" Mike grinned, "Just wait here for a second?"

 _Ah..._

I smiled. "That's so sweet of you, Mike. You didn't have to though, but sure!"

"Let's escape while you can." Demetri whispered as we watched Mike reach his truck and bring out a obvious gift wrapped baseball bat.

"I—er, heard you played baseball a little, so I thought..." Mike smiled sheepishly as he shuffled on his feet.

"Tha—"

"Just give up Newton. Like, she won't sleep with you." Jessica called out, cutting me off as she walked past us with a silent Edward. His golden eyes snapped to mine and I instantly looked away.

Demetri edged closer, as if for comfort and I shook my head. I was fine, Jessica was just petty.

Instead I reached for the gift and slowly unwrapped the cover. It was a black metal baseball bat. Absolutely beautiful.

I smiled brightly at Mike, "Thanks so much Mike. Guess we can play a game or two sometime? Connor plays baseball too, aye?"

As expected, Mike's smile dropped a little before he quickly recovered, "Yeah, sure! I'd like that! I'm glad you liked it."

He turned towards his truck, "I guess I'll get going now. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks again, see you tomorrow!"

Mike nodded, turning towards Demetri, he nodded.

"Laters, man."

"Cya." Demetri nodded back in response.

"That Newton likes you." Demetri commented as we turned around and began walking away. Passing a bin, I threw the wrappings into the circular opening and sighed.

"I don't know how to turn him down anymore, so I guess as long as he doesn't hurt anyone," I shrugged, pulling on the strap of my bag tighter around me.

"I don't think that matters a lot." Demetri replied in a hushed tone.

I looked up at the tall Vampire, "Eh?"

"Er... Bella." Demetri motioned to the right and I turned around to look around slowly, taking in Edward's silver Volvo, Jessica and him standing leaned on the silver vehicle while they stared to my right too.

In fact noticed a lot of people in the parking lot looking towards my right.

My feet slowed down as I turned towards my right — and stopped. My legs froze.

Right across the silver Volvo I had ridden on so many times, was a grey Audi. And a tall blonde haired man waiting, slightly leaning against it.

My eyes ran over his black boots, light grey pants, his white shirt under matching grey jacket. His red eyes that I was still trying to read — remained hidden behind the blackest shades, but I knew he was looking right at me. My eyes snapped to his mouth when his lips tilted up in the edges. Yes, he was looking right at me.

 _What was he doing here?_

Slowly I looked around the fascinated crowd again.

"Sorry Bella, King Caius will take you home." Demetri whispered guiltily and I almost groaned out loud.

 _Well..._

A moment passed and I took and breathed out a long breath before I began walking. My eyes on the ground.

Every step closer and I felt more eyes snap from Caius to me. Muffled whispers and gasps echoed around the suddenly silent parking lot and I sighed as I took the last step towards Caius. Coming to stand right before him.

My eyes remained on my white sneakers, when I felt long warm fingers slip between mine. My breath hitched in my throat and I looked up at Caius just as he began walking to the passenger's side.

Opening the door I let him help me in. Caius carefully pulled on my seatbelt and I finally looked up to face the reactions.

It was just as I'd expected it to be. Jessica stood wide eyed, clearly outraged or maybe just in a state of disbelief. I could understand, I was currently in the state of disbelief too.  
My gaze turned to Edward, who stood silently beside his Volvo, his eyes never once breaking contact with mine.

I looked away.

"Humans are so nosey." Caius muttered as he slipped into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition.

My eyes moved around the along the crowd of curious people until it stopped on a certain group of four standing beside their truck. Emmet and Rosalie looked thunderstruck. Alice... guilty. But what caught me with the most curiosity? Jasper was smiling.

"Jasper is smiling."

I blurted out loud suddenly.

Beside me, Caius rolled his eyes as he took a right turn.

"The empath? Ah yes. The empath needs to learn where to draw boundaries." Caius muttered bitterly.

I blinked. Suddenly the events of this morning rushed back in and I jumped on my seat to face Caius.

"You broke my bed! And my truck! Why!? And why did you even come pick me up?"

A strange smirk settled on King Caius' lips.

"You're not going home tonight, human."


	11. C H A P T E R 10

"Where are we going?"

This was the tenth time this question was asked in the otherwise silent car. The blonde King on the driver's seat, however, remained just as stoic as he had all the other ten times.

If I hadn't noticed his fingers tighten around the steering wheel, I wouldn't have guessed that he had even heard. In fact, the first few times I had actually thought he hadn't.

"I really don't like you right now," I sighed, turning away from the blonde vampire and towards the setting sun.

It would be nice if he stopped pretending to have a hearing problem and acknowledged me for once. Of course, he was Caius Volturi and he did no such thing.

Tall tree after tall tree passed and I watched them all pass me by in a bit of a blur as the car sped through the highway. The road that he was taking seemed familiar, but at this point, I couldn't be sure. I was too distracted by our conversation last night. I was something to him. We were something to each other. Not a singer. Not essentially a future married couple so definitely nothing like Jasper and Alice. Then what?

"Are we soul sisters? Soul siblings or something?" I turned towards Caius sharply, my eyes wide with curiosity and fear. I'd kissed him. There was no way I was going to accept this sibling charade if it was real.

To my surprise, he didn't reply. Instead, the vampire king extended his hand forward and turned on the radio. Instantly some lame, generic music about sex started buzzing in the car and he turned the radio off in the next second.

"Do I resemble your past lover than?" I knew I was making no sense now. Of course nothing like that could happen. Although since Vampires were real, maybe that could be too. I also knew that I was beginning to annoy him. Still, I needed answers and he was being so stubborn.

"You're foul at guessing but I must give you some credit, you're very good at pissing me off," Caius glanced at me and I found myself shriveling under his bright red eyes.

"Why don't you prevent that by just telling me?" I mumble under my breath, turning away from his gaze. Despite how many times I had managed to stand up to him, right now in the closed spaces of his vehicle, there was nowhere to run.

There was a moment of silence in the car before he spoke.

"We're going to my place," Caius' deep voice vibrated around the silent space between us and I flushed when I felt my skin buzz, "Your father will not be home tonight. He has a big case at the station."

"But he hasn't told me anything about it. Are you sure?"

"A problem occurred at a blood club in Seattle today. They need assistance so your father has to leave tonight,"

"I'm sorry," I turn towards him, "A ... a blood club?"

"What?" Caius scoffed, glancing at me with those crimson pools and I immediately looked away, once again finding myself being drawn into the red abyss.

"Did you think that after walking on this earth for so long we would still attack people like uncivilised baboons?"

"No," I shook my head instantly. The embarrassed flush that scattered all over my cheeks at the obvious lie made me bite my lip and twirl my fingers around the hem of my shirt nervously.

"Yes," I mumbled slowly after a minute, nervously looking up at Caius despite knowing that he was probably looking at me with that infuriating smirk on his face. He was. I turned away immediately.

"Blood clubs are places where humans sell their blood voluntarily in exchange for money or other things,"

I blinked, turning towards Caius as he took a left turn, driving straight into a luxurious looking driveway. Of course, Caius had bought a mansion in the more private and affluent part of Forks. Of course.

"Other things?" I eyed the vampire King.

"Vampires are exceptionally talented in the matters of the bed, Bella," Caius replied, before clearing his throat as we continued to drive through the driveway.

"Right," I thought as I bit my lips and looked away, trying not to think of all the sparks I had felt whenever Caius was touching me. The telltale sign of my cheeks heating almost made me blurt out a cuss word but distraction overtook my senses when we stopped in front of the large modern house. A stark contrast to the Volterra castle.

It took me a while to realize that I had clearly drifted off into the land of my own thoughts until Caius' cleared his throat quite obviously and pulled me back into reality.

"Are you planning on sleeping there?"

"Why am I here and not at my house?" I frowned at the Vampire King, realizing for the first time how distracted I had been to not ask him why he was taking me to his place and not mine. Suddenly I realized that I needed to call Charlie as well. At this point, I didn't even know if Caius was lying to me or not.

"I suppose you want to have that mindreader of yours patrol outside your room all night then?"

"Why would he do that? Aren't you being a bit too much?" I turned towards him with a glower. It almost felt like the blond vampire was jealous. I was sure he was. He couldn't be though. Why would he be?

"Do you want him in your room while you're sleeping? Like old times?" Caius hissed as he leaned forward until our noses almost touched.

For a second I stared at him, shocked at how angry he suddenly seemed.

"No," I finally snapped back. Remembering once again why I had initially disliked him. I'd forgotten how much of a prick the blond Vampire King could turn into.

"But if you don't stop speaking like that, I'll definitely consider it."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

It took me a while to realise that the route we had been driving on was actually close by to my home. The streets had been vaguely familiar, it really was very close to my home. In fact I thought I could even reach my home in the next fifteen minutes if I ran.

But it was too late, by the time recollection hit me square in my face, I was already settled on Caius's white couch, seriously contemplating wether I should just sit on the black rug instead. The fear of staining the pristine looking couch was eating at me.

A sigh slipped from my lips and I ran my eyes around the glamorous home Caius owned. It wasn't hard to tell, the colour theme was black and white. A fascinating concept to theorise just how the blond King was as a being. This was the first thing that had given me an indication of King Caius' likes and dislikes.

Another sigh slipped from my lips and I dropped my gaze back to my phone.

Another sigh slipped from my lips and I dropped my gaze back to my phone

"Who is it?"

My eyes snapped up, startled by the sudden question and found Caius' bright red eyes just inches from mine as he stood there, leaning over me, seemingly having appeared out of no where.

"You scared me!" I hissed, frowning at the vampire King as I quickly began making a move to flip my phone around move back into the sofa to create some distance.

Instantly his hand shot forward and his fingers found my chin. I couldn't help but gasp when he slowly tilted my face up until I felt strangely bare in front of him. The fair expense of my neck arched and open to all. Completely at his mercy.

The curious cat in me wanted to see how much I could push him, and answers on why he was being this way with me. She wanted to ask questions until the blond Vampire King decided that it was time to tape my mouth and dump me in the trunk of the car. The more rational (and egotistical) part of me didn't want to break the silence. She would rather continue looking into those bottomless pits of fire he had instead of eyes.

"Is that Charlie?" Caius asked, the corners of his lips pulled back into a testy version of a smile. My eyes widened with his lips. Had I ever seen him smile? In that moment I couldn't tell.

"No it isn't," I replied with a blinding smile of my own before I'd clearly even thought about what I was doing.

I realised what a mistake I'd made the very next second when his eyes blazed with something dark and he inched his face closer to mine, his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Is it the mind reader?"

I could feel it. The fear of such a confrontation bubbling in my chest, and the suicidal excitement that fluttered behind the fear.

"Is that jealousy? I whispered, shivering when my lips brushed against smooth, porcelain-like chin as I spoke.

The moment our skins touched, blackness brushed over Caius' eyes and I gasped, shooting back as much as I could from the shock.

His mouth twitched at my reaction, and he filled the gap between us in a second, "You're teasing me."

"No," I immediately shook my head, shivering again when my lips brushed his warm skin once more. I knew it was a lie, I was teasing him. I was digging my own grave. But wasn't he teasing me too? Wasn't that teasing? The closeness he kept with me... wasn't he teasing?

"You're teasing me," I breathed, feeling my knees go weak when the blond vampire king titled his face and his blonde hair fell over his forehead. What was happening to me? Why was I behaving this way with him? This fear, this excitement — why was I suddenly feeling this way with him?

I could swear our eyes stayed on each other for a full minute before I tore my gaze away, fully aware that my face resembled a ripe tomato at that moment.

Then suddenly he was on the couch — away from me — just as suddenly as he had gotten so close to me before.

"Yes, I was," Caius cleared his throat and I tilted my head to the side, realising how he was now looking at anything but me.

Again I was torn. A part of me wanted to question him further, and the other part of me wanted to get away from these confusing flutterings.

I chose to let him be.

"You do know I need to shower before bed, right?" I changed the topic, noticing that even Caius seemed to welcome it when his tall form relaxed on his seat.

"Didn't you shower in the morning?"

"Who goes to bed with the day's worth of filth on their body? I'm sorry but I'm not one of those people. Maybe I should go home and grab a pair of clothing for right now and the morning?"

"You're not going there right now," Caius shot up and turning around, began striding towards the stairs.

"Well follow me will you?"

I was up and at my feet in a matter of seconds.

"Are you going to lend me your shirt and boxer shorts like those male protagonists in novels?" I planted as I rushed after him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Yes,"

Instantly I made a face, "Ew. Is that hygienic?"

"Do you want to spend the rest of the night naked instead then?" Caius turned back and I noticed how dilated his pupils now were. I gulped as I shook my head slowly, shuddering when he was right in front of me again.

Again his fingers found my chin and he tilted my face up until we were staring at each other directly. My eyes widened when he suddenly dipped his face into the crook of my neck. His soft lips brushed against my delicate skin and I felt my knees go weak. Without a thought, my fingers reached forward and grasped his smooth arm.

A chuckle left his lips at my reaction and I grit my teeth together in embarrassment as he began bending down, his lips still brushing against the skin of my neck.

"You have no morals," I huffed, troubled at him being in my personal space once again.

"Only when it comes to you," Caius chuckled, and then I was up in the air. His arms bracing my butt as he picked me up in front of him.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, girl," Caius instructed me and I found myself following what he asked me to do.

A hiss left his lips when I hooked both my legs together around him.

"What?" I gasped, suddenly worried that I might have tightened my legs a bit too much, "Did I hurt you?"

"I want to bite you again," Caius growled under his breath instead of replying to my question. I don't think he meant for anyone to hear, but I had.

"I'm sorry, but what?" I squealed, shocked at his revelation.

"Nothing. Let's get you some clothes to change into,"

"You're evasive and mean," I mumbled as the blonde king opened the room's door and strode into the large room, I found myself turning my head around just to watch the mesmerising black and white themed room. Who knew Caius would have such taste.

"That's an unpopular opinion," Caius drawled out sarcastically as he left the door open and casually began strolling towards the bed. In his arms, I stilled. My eyes snapped to the King's.

Noticing my reaction, Caius cocked an eyebrow up, "Do you not want to shower and sleep, girl?"

"Yes, but why are you in here as well?" I blurted out, throwing my hands up in the air before grasping him again when I felt myself become unsteady.

"You've slept with me before. What are you so suddenly shy about?" Caius scoffed as he finally let me down and began making his way towards a door. I followed him in like a child, watching as he took his watch off and placed it on the draw before walking over to the clothes section he pulled a casual black shirt from the hanger and a still packaged boxer from his draw below it.

"Why does this look like a scene out of my future married life?" I whispered under my breath as I took in Caius' actions, and began considering what he had just said.

"Future married life?" Caius scoffed, handing me the shirt and boxer pants, "We're never getting married."

At this point, his ego didn't even surprise me. Still, though, I couldn't help but feel like slapping the Monster's head.

"I wasn't speaking about you and I. I meant me and my future husband," I hissed as I stood there, staring at the slightly smirking vampire King with venom in my eyes. What came over me was something I couldn't understand— but my ego had reached its tolerance point and it was yelling. My ego demanded justice. Vengeance. And something also told me that my words would surely affect the Vampire King. Definitely.

Caius laughed instead.

"You're not marrying anyone else,"

"Of course I'm going to marry someone in the future!" I scoffed, "I'm not going stay a lonely immortal for the rest of my existence."

This time Caius' eyes blazed, "You're not marrying anyone else."

"Why do you care?" I rolled my eyes, "Didn't you want to kill me the first time we met?"

I suppose it was because I saw the fire in his eyes that made me take a step back suddenly and rush out of the closet. I knew he was going to explode, "You know what — I'm going to shower now!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Walking out of the bathroom towards the bed really felt like a 'walk of shame'. I suppose that although it wasn't the conventional sort of 'walk of shame', the view before me with the blond Vampire king sprawled on the bed I knew I was supposed to sleep in, looking at me with those shimmering red eyes, still so full of anger over what I had said before running off to shower — It really did feel like a walk of shame.

On the bed, the blonde King's eyes pierced into my head, but I refused to make eye contact — I knew that it would only make me feel more embarrassed. The black shirt that Caius gave me didn't surprise me when it made me look like I had stolen from a giant's closet. The long baggy t-shirt was all but hiding the tiny boxer he had given me. I had to admit, the boxers were comfortable. Although I had to admit, the boxers were more comfortable than I had initially thought it would be.

I could almost smell the smugness that King Caius was oozing at that moment. Watching me in his clothes walking towards him, It didn't take a genius to know how smug he must be as a male. The walk towards the bed was the final drop in my embarrassment quota. I knew I couldn't just afford to silently experience it anymore, I needed to get back in control.

For a second I contemplated just sleeping over the covers since the blonde monster was tucked in and looking like a model human ready for bed — but then the goosebumps all over my body brought me back to reality. It was an extremely cold night.

"Goodnight," I squeaked as I jumped into the bed as quickly as I could and slid myself under the covers. Turning away from the silently amused looking Vampire King, I hurriedly pulled the white blanket over my face, leaving only my eyes in the clear.

"What there to be so shy about?" Caius' asked lazily in a dry tone.

I stilled, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked why you're suddenly so shy?" Caius' bored voice echoed around the bedroom, " Aren't you used to being in bed with a Vampire?"

For a second I lay still. I was too shocked to retaliate. I knew that it was the truth. There was no lie. I should have been used to it by then. But somehow, him saying that, Caius saying that despite knowing how sensitive I was when it came to my past with Edward. Despite knowing the lengths I had gone for that Vampire. How embarrassed I had been left in the end. How humiliated I was in the end. How could he even say that to me? How could he be so insensitive?

In a matter of minutes, the shock and hurt disappeared and the anger creeped in. I knew that we had both been picking fights since the beginning — walking around each other holding a matchbox. But he had finally done it. Caius had finally lit the last match — and I knew... this time I couldn't stop myself from throwing in gasoline.

How quickly I had my pillow out from under my head and crashing against the cold vampire's face was something I didn't even care about really. All I knew was that the satisfaction of finally slamming the blonde devil was very satisfying.

Feathers flew around everywhere as the pillow came to its demise and I found myself flipped on my back — a wide-eyed, furious vampire above me.

Still, it was too late to stop here. I couldn't wave a white flag anymore.

"You're such a jerk! You know how much I cared for Edward! You know exactly how much that whole relationship had affected me! I've been so humiliated! And that Medical condition! You know I'm trying! You know I'm trying and you — How could you say that!? How could you be so mean!? How could you!? — " I yelled as I pulled the pillow that Caius had been using and swung it at him again. This time the pillow hit the blonde King on the side of his face before it exploded into its afterlife, but I was too far gone. I was so heartbroken and angry. The tears kept coming and I kept trying to push the blonde vampire off of me despite my blurry vision.

"Stop it!" Caius grit out from between his teeth as his hands easily found my hands and pinned them above my head.

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING HOME! LET ME G—" I stopped mid-yell. Frozen as a pair of warm soft lips crashed onto mine, pulling my lips into a nibble.

My hands ceased in their assault. Although the tears couldn't stop falling, I found myself floating again. My thoughts began floating too. I couldn't even feel my feet as my lips automatically found themselves moving under the third Volturi King's lips. He had hurt me, he really had. But I was kissing him back. Why was I kissing him back? Why did I have a feeling that those words hurt a lot more coming from his lips? That I was so upset because it was him? It was him who had taunted me... But why was I kissing him back? Why?

The familiarity in this action startled me — the meaning of this action startled me — how I was reacting... how much I liked his lips touching mine... — startled me.

"Stop, Belle. I'm sorry..." King Caius sighed tiredly after he broke the kiss and moved his head an inch or two away.

The regret in the Volturi King's eyes, the pure regret... in that moment — startled me.

 _Belle_


End file.
